


bring back the fire in her eyes

by comebackbehere



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, a single mom au that no one asked for, i just like the idea of single mom trini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: Trini's life began the second her daughter took her first breath, and all she has known since then is motherhood. Kimberly has lived in a constant state of exhilaration, and all she knows is how to have a good time.Two different worlds collide, and everything they both knew is blown to pieces.





	1. and the games begin (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, I'm baaaaack! This one is going to be a whole lot different than my last fic, just a heads up. It's an AU and our girls are a little different.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There will mentions of sexual assault in later chapters, no scenes of the assault will be written but it will be talked about. And there is drug use.

“I don’t want to go.”

 

“Neither do I, mija.”

 

Tiny arms fold as lips turn into a pout, and Trini Gomez hates to admits that she melts at the expression; to be honest, she knows she’ll always melt when she is given that look. With a sigh, Trini abandons the half packed box and crosses the room to scoop the toddler into her arms before she scatters kisses along her neck. A smile crosses her face as she receives what she was waiting for, a twinkle of a giggle leaves the squirming child as she squeals and begins to swing her legs.

 

“Mama, no! No fish kisses!”

 

It’s been almost five years and Trini doesn’t think she’ll ever get over the shock of hearing that word leave her daughter’s mouth. _Her_ daughter. Adriana was never a part of Trini’s plan, she was never supposed to exist, but Trini found out that high school parties, roofies, and a bitter football player weren’t a great mix. And that was how she ended up with her brown eyed girl, the same little girl who grappled onto Trini’s finger on the day she was born and wrapped her mother around her own with one simple look.

 

“Why are we going bye bye?”

 

Trini blinks and glances down at the girl who is curled in her arms, “Because your abuela is convinced that you and I need someone to look after us. We’re going to live in a house right next door to abuela and abuelo.”

 

“Do I get my own room?” Adriana asks as she furrows her brow and catches her mother’s nod. “Mama, can we paint it pink and yellow?”

 

“Sure, princesa.” Trini whispers.

 

Adriana squirms in excitement and tucks herself under Trini’s chin, “Are we still gonna have you and me days?”

 

“Every day is a you and me day.” Trini laughs as she kisses Adriana’s messy hair before she carries her to the couch. “We’ll still have our days, but I’m going to have a different job so abuela is going to watch you while I work.”

 

“No more puppies?” Adriana huffs.

 

“No, no more puppies. But Frog is coming with us.” Trini assures her. “Nothing is going to change, Ade. We’re just going to live somewhere else.”

 

Adriana looks up at her, “And you’re gonna be happy there too?”

 

“Wherever you are, I’m at my happiest. Now, let’s finish packing your toys. Tomorrow we start all over.” Trini whispers as she forces a smile. “Angel Grove here we come.”

 

-

 

“You look like you got hit by a truck.”

 

Kimberly Hart groans and drags her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose as she glares, “You don’t look much better, Z. You find that shoe yet?”

 

“Nope. Gonna guess I lost it somewhere between that game of flip cup and crowd surfing.” Zack Taylor sighs as he drops into the booth across from Kimberly. “Where are Jason and Billy?”

 

“J is currently passed out with some blonde, and B is grabbing our coffee.” Kimberly mumbles as she returns the dark shades to cover her hazy gaze. “Are we hitting that rave tonight? Jason and his flavor of the night were talking about it last night in the Uber.”

 

“Another party? We’re getting too old for this, K.” Zack pouts, but the expression slides into a smirk as soon as he catches Kimberly’s scowl. “I’m only fucking with you, of course we’re going. I do believe it’s _your_ turn to wingman.”

 

“Fuck that.” Kimberly snorts.

 

Billy Cranston approaches with a tray of coffee and a look of exhaustion, “I think I might have drank too much…”

 

“I told you to stop after your fourth embarrassing loss of beer pong.” Zack scoffs he grabs his coffee. “You were pretty damn insistent that you played until you won...you passed out against the table after your ninth game. I can’t believe you even drank last night.”

 

“I have no recollection of _that_.” Billy mumbles.

 

Kimberly smiles around the top of her coffee cup as she looks at her best friends, she has had the same group since she was in the first grade and cut a chunk of Zack’s hair out. She had burst into tears when Zack had so Jason and Billy tried to comfort them by gluing Zack’s hair back into place; after that, as most stories go, the four had become inseparable. They were basically legends in their little small town, everyone knew them and couldn’t name one without tacking on the other three.

 

“Did you get me a muffin?” Kimberly frowns.

 

“It’s Sunday. Jason buys breakfast on Sundays, remember?” Billy huffs as he pops the lid on his coffee and carefully organizes his sugar packets by color. “I suppose you’re going to have to buy your own muffin.”

 

Kimberly shoots him a glare from behind her sunglasses as she reluctantly slides from the booth and slumps towards the counter. She can feel the exhaustion trembling through her as she stands and moves at a slow pace closer and closer to the front; by the time she reaches the overly caffeinated cashier, her eyes are heavy and her irritation burns bright. With a heavy sigh, Kimberly slams her credit card down on the counter and fights back a yawn.

 

“Chocolate muffin please.”

 

“I am sorry to inform you that we just sold our last dozen.” The cashier replies with a forced look of sympathy. “We have a variety of other…”

 

“I wanted a chocolate one, not a variety of others. Who bought the last of them?” Kimberly demands, and the cashier hesitates as her eyes widen. “So? Who bought the last of the muffins?”

 

A finger lifts to point behind her, “She did.”

 

Kimberly turns with a look of anger, but it slowly slips away as she sees a woman waiting a few feet away. She is _beautiful_. Kimberly swallows hard as she takes in her short stature and the ombre locks that surround her soft face, but what catches her attention is the brown eyes guarded by thick eyelashes. With a stutter of a breath, Kimberly pushes the awe away and paints a smirk onto her face as she waltzes her way to the stranger.

 

“I do believe I have a bone to pick with you.”

 

Brown eyes dart to look at her, “Excuse me?”

 

“You bought the last of the chocolate muffins. And I _really_ wanted one. So, I was hoping I could buy one off of you.” Kimberly purrs. “Or, if you’re not busy, we could always split one.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I _am_ busy and I’m _not_ selling you a muffin.” The woman scoffs as she drags her gaze over Kimberly. “I’m sure you can find something else that will suffice.”

 

“Big words?” Kimberly hums. “I like it.”

 

“Wearing sunglasses inside?” The woman says in a tone that drips with sarcasm. “I despise it.”

 

Kimberly pushes her glasses to rest in her messy hair as she gives a lazy grin, “I was pretty pissed I wasn’t getting my muffin, but I’m more than happy to hand them over to a pretty lady such as yourself.”

 

“Cute. As _charming_ as that was, I…”

 

“Trini!”

 

The woman beside Kimberly perks up and moves to grab the pink box from the baker who trades a few words with her. Kimberly watches with a look of wonder as this Trini easily charms the woman behind the counter, and she really can’t fault the woman; one look into those brown eyes and anyone would become a sucker for the stranger. With a sigh, Kimberly tilts her head and scans Trini over as she steps away from the counter and turns towards the door.

 

Zack approaches with wide eyes, “Whoa. Who was _that_?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Kimberly murmurs as she watches the sway of the woman’s hips as she slips from the coffee shop. “But I’m going to find out.”

 

“Flavor of the week?” Zack smirks.

 

Kimberly snorts and looks at him with amusement on her face, “With a body and attitude like that, she’s gonna be my flavor of the _month_.”

 

-

 

The house is much too quiet by the time Trini walks through the door with chocolate muffins and chocolate milk. Just as she expects, the second the door closes behind her she catches a flash of pigtails and she barely has time to brace herself before a tiny body barrels into her. Adriana wraps herself around Trini’s leg and giggles as the woman begins to struggle her way towards the half unpacked kitchen where she abandons the food and scoops her daughter into her arms.

 

Adriana hums happily as she nuzzles into her mother, “Mama, you was gone for such a _long_ time. Abuela said you probably got tractored.”

 

“I think you mean distracted, little miss. And I _wasn’t._  I just had to wait for them to box up your surprise.” Trini smirks as she carries Adriana towards the counter before she pops the box open. “We can’t have a Sunday without muffins, huh?”

 

“Choco!” Adriana squeals.

 

“Oh, mija,” June Gomez huffs as she walks into the kitchen with her hair in a messy bun and a small stack of plates in her hands. “Make sure she at least eats some fruit with that.”

 

“Mami, _por favor._ ” Trini sighs as she shifts Adriana on her hip. “This is a tradition that Ade and I have had for awhile. She’ll eat something healthy for lunch.”

 

June rolls her eyes and slides the plates into a higher cabinet, “If you keep spoiling her like that then you’re going to be stuck raising a _brat_.”

 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Trini shrugs as she carries Adriana to their little bar. “I think my sweet girl is absolutely perfect the way she is.”

 

“And _that_ is where the problem lies. You think she’s perfect, but just wait. Eventually the tantrums will start, and then you’ll blink and she’ll be a teenager who pushes you away and…”

 

Trini shakes her head and moves to gather a plate and cup for Adriana’s breakfast; she is much too used to these long winded rants from her mother. June had been the opposite of supportive when Trini had told her parents she was keeping the baby, she went so far as to threaten to kick Trini onto the streets; but her father, ever so loyal and taken completely by his baby girl, put a stop to that thought before it could even become a worry for Trini. Things are different now, her mother loves and dotes on Adriana but Trini knows that wall will always remain between them.

 

That was one of the reasons why it took her a year to follow her parents out to Angel Grove; she needed time away from her mother’s strong gaze and muttered pot shots. And she needed time to grow. Once her parents left with her brothers in tow, Trini took the time to figure out who _she_ was; she took a second to step back and breathe in the idea of figuring it all out, and slowly but surely she did. She learned how to fend for herself and how to take care of her daughter, she learned how to stand on her own. Now it was time for her to expand her and Adriana’s life; Trini isn’t sure _how_ , but she has a feeling Angel Grove is going to change her life.


	2. winner at a losing game

“Zack, we really don’t need _another_ box of cereal. It’s Billy’s week to choose anyway. Go put it back.” Jason orders in a stern tone as he points down the aisle. “And stop picking things up or we’re sticking you in the cart again.”

 

Zack dramatically turns with a huff, “You’re ruining my life!”

 

“Jason, should I put my cereal back? You let me pick last week even though it was _your_ week. Am I being unfair?” Billy asks as he trails his friends through the spacious grocery store.

 

“No, Billy. It’s fine. Zack gets all that sugary bullshit, but everyone likes the Cheerios you pick out.” Jason assures him with a small smile. “Did you want to pick out the pizzas for dinner tonight?”

 

Billy shakes his head, “I want Chinese food tonight.”

 

“We can do Chinese.” Kimberly cuts in as she uses her foot to propel herself and the cart forward. “I picked Indian last Friday so we should probably switch it up. We’ll order when we get back to the house, okay?”

 

“Movie night?” Jason suggests.

 

“Well, I’ve basically been MIA on social media lately so I don’t know of any parties so movie night sounds good.” Kimberly nods as she pushes herself down an aisle. “I think we need pretzels.”

 

Jason follows alongside her with a slight frown, “Do you ever get tired of it?”

 

“Of what?” Kimberly mumbles as she looks at the different options of pretzels. “Should we mix it up and get the cheese ones or just stick the regular? And should we do pretzel sticks?”

 

“The partying.” Jason shrugs as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. “We’re getting older and my parents are on my ass about working at the shop with you and the guys. They think I should be applying my talents in a field that’s going to actually take me places.”

 

Kimberly scowls as she looks back at her best friend, “Nobody has you chained to the music store, Jace. You’re more than welcome to walk away from it. You should do what makes _you_ happy.”

 

“I just think we all need to grow up…”

 

“Look, I said what makes _you_ happy. There’s no we. I love my life.” Kimberly scoffs. “It’s a good life and I’m going to enjoy it, so you’re free to do whatever you want. Nobody is stopping you.”

 

“I feel like _you_ might be.” Jason murmurs.

 

“Jace, now isn’t the time to have this conversation. We’re in the middle of a fucking grocery store. We can talk later.” Kimberly replies. “Just...you know I’ll support you in whatever you do, alright?”

 

Kimberly gives him one last look before she mumbles that she is going to get bread before she walks off. The conversations between Jason and Kimberly have been rinse and repeat for the last two months, and she knows it isn’t going to be long before Jason leaves. Their life wasn’t perfect, but it was fun. It was something they all enjoyed, or at least she thought they did. The idea of them separating turns her stomach, she can’t imagine being three instead of four.

 

As Kimberly turns down another aisle, she feels herself perk up as she notices a familiar sharp jaw line and perfectly styled ombre locks. Kimberly pushes Jason to the back of her mind, she takes her anxieties and forces them down in favor of allowing a smile to spread across her face. Whoever this woman is, Kimberly is determined to find out; she’s always been up for a good chase.

 

“Hey!” Kimberly calls. “Trini, right?”

 

The woman startles as she turns with wide eyes before they slowly narrow, “Who told you my name?”

 

“I heard the barista call you it the other day. Beautiful name.” Kimberly grins as she approaches and offers her hand. “I’m Kimberly, by the way. Kimberly Hart.”

 

Trini looks down at her offered hand and tilts her head, “Thanks for the information. You just saved me from having to ask an employee for help...anyway, can you point me to the aisle that has the snacks in it?”

 

“Alright.” Kimberly scoffs as she folds her hand into a fist and drops it. “Aisle four has all the healthy stuff, and I assume that’s what _you_ eat because with a body like that…”

 

“I’m gonna stop you there.” Trini snaps as she holds a hand up. “You know, you’re kind of an asshole.”

 

“What?”

 

“You seem _way_ too sure of yourself, and you’re barking up the wrong tree.” Trini replies as she folds her arms over her chest and scans Kimberly over. “I’m not looking to have someone quite so immature wrecking havoc on my world.”

 

“And who says I want to be a part of your world?” Kimberly smirks.

 

Trini arches an eyebrow, “Lucky guess?”

 

“Alright, alright. You caught me. I’m interested. But can you really blame me? You’re beautiful.” Kimberly whispers, and she feels her ego swell as Trini flushes. “I can’t believe I haven’t noticed you around town before.”

 

“I just moved here a week ago.” Trini shrugs.

 

“Oh?” Kimberly hums as she perks up and allows her lopsided smile to return. “Then it must be fate that we’ve run into each other again. If you’ve only been here for a week then you haven’t seen the wonders of Angel Grove, am I right?”

 

Trini narrows her eyes, “Not really. I have a lot on my plate right now. I don’t have time to really explore just yet.”

 

“Lemme change that then, yeah?” Kimberly purrs as she nonchalantly leans forward to brace her hand on the shelf beside Trini’s head. “Come to a party with me. Well, it’s not even a party so much as a rave.”

 

Trini pauses and looks up at Kimberly, “Are you seriously inviting me to a _party_? Is this high school?”

 

“No, it’s the grown up world and parties are twenty times better.” Kimberly assures her with a glint to her gaze. “I promise you’ll have a good time, I’ll take care of you and show you the ropes.”

 

“I’m going to have to pass.” Trini scoffs as she pushes Kimberly’s arm away from her head. “I don’t have the time or energy to _party._  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have animal crackers and poptarts to buy. Goodbye, Kimberly.”

 

Kimberly allows Trini to slip away and pouts as she goes, “Poptarts and animal crackers? At least I know part of her isn’t a complete bore.”

 

“Kimberly, Zack tipped over the cart again!”

 

With a shake of her head, Kimberly clears the mysterious woman from her head and resides herself to wait; eventually she’ll figure Trini out, but for now she needs to get her boys in order.

 

-

 

“Alec,” Trini murmurs as she slips a box of cereal into the cabinet and waits for her brother’s gaze to meet hers. “What do you know about a Kimberly Hart?”

 

Alec scowls at the name, “She’s a fucking _legend_ around her.”

 

“A legend?” Trini repeats.

 

“Yeah. Everyone knows who she is. She’s like the it girl even though she’s been out of high school for four years.” Alec shrugs. “I heard she threw a party her senior year and it lasted for three _days_.”

 

Trini laughs at the awe in Alec’s voice, “So, what do you think of her? Besides the legend thing, what kind of person is she? What’s her reputation like?”

 

“Why does it matter?” Alec scoffs before he glances to see the expression on his sister’s face. “Tree, no _fucking_ way. You met her? You’ve only been here a week! Do you have a thing for her?”

 

“What? No!” Trini snaps.

 

“That is totally your lying voice.” Alec snorts as he leans back against the counter, and the amusement quickly dies away. “She’s a legend, but she’s also a player. If the rumor of her conquest list is true, she’s slept with like four hundred people.”

 

Trini rolls her eyes as she frees a box of Gushers from the grocery bag, “Seriously, dude? You _believed_ that rumor? I don’t think anyone is capable of having relations with that many people.”

 

“ _Relations_?” Alec mocks before he barks out a laugh of amusement. “Damn, Tree. You are a total mom.”

 

“Cleaning up my language wasn’t a choice I took lightly, but my daughter is a sponge and I don’t want her walking around talking about sex.” Trini huffs as she glares back at her little brother.

 

Alec arches an eyebrow, “I’m surprised you even said sex. I figured you’d just spell it out…”

 

“Fuck off.” Trini snorts.

 

“That’s a bad word.” Alec scolds, and Trini simply laughs in reply. “Look, you’re my sister and you’re like the size of my thumb so I’m gonna look out for you and just tell you Kimberly is bad news.”

 

“Yeah?” Trini frowns.

 

“She may be cool as hell, but she’s trouble. I don’t want you to like get hurt if you somehow get involved with her.” Alec shrugs as he attempts to come off nonchalant. “Plus you’re a total mom and super boring now.”

 

Trini huffs with a glare, “I resent that.”

 

“Insert Spongebob meme.” Alec mumbles.

 

“Insert me punching you in the face.” Trini replies as she childishly sticks her tongue out before she softens her expression. “Thank you, Al.”

 

Alec looks to her with a frown, “For what?”

 

“For being here. For protecting me.” Trini shrugs as she sorts through the organic snacks she bought for her daughter. “I know it’s hard for you to go up against Mateo and I…”

 

“Mateo will come around.” Alec assures her in a sharp, controlled tone. “He just needs time. It was hard for us, for _all_ of us. Leaving Georgia and coming here without you was like...I don’t know, someone ripping one of our arms off.”

 

“I promised you guys I would be here soon…”

 

“It took you almost two years, Tree. We expected a few months. Mateo just feels lied to. He just needs time to get used to you being back.” Alec sighs as he finishes putting the last of the groceries away before he turns.

 

Trini scowls and shoves a box of granola bars in fjs cabinet, “Great. So, now I get to add that to my long list of things to worry about. My job, my kid, and now my brother? Fun.”

 

“Not to mention Kimberly Hart.” Alec sings.

 

“That woman is the _last_ of my worries.” Trini scoffs.

 

Alec snickers and shakes his head, “The blush on your face says otherwise.”

 

“Mommy!”

 

Trini heaves a breath and flashes her brother a playful glare, “You are _so_ lucky Adriana needs me or else your ass would be grass.”

 

“Bad word!” Alec calls after his sister.

 

-

 

“Did we _really_ need this many frozen pizzas and packs of gum?” Kimberly demands as she shuffles yet another box aside. “And where is the fruit I bought? It needs to be put in the fridge.”

 

Zack scrunches his nose as he pulls a bag of potato chips free and pops them open, “Gross. Are you back on the health kick? Kim, you’re totally the second hottest out of the four of us.”

 

“Lemme guess, you’re the first one?” Jason snorts.

 

“What? No. Billy is.” Zack shrugs.

 

“I second that.” Jason nods.

 

Billy claps happily before he digs through the closest bag to him, “Hey, we got Captain Crunch? Yum! I’m going to have a bowl.”

 

“You snuck a box of cereal in?” Kimberly snaps as she flashes Zack a glare. “Dude, we told you that Billy got to pick.”

 

“Billy seems fine with my choice.” Zack huffs as he gestures to where Billy is eagerly pouring himself a bowl. “It’s just _one_ box of cereal, Kim.”

 

“Can you guys at least help us finish unpacking before you eat all the food we bought?” Kimberly sighs as she tosses a loaf of bread to Jason. “I hate when you guys do that.”

 

Zack frowns, “Why are you so pissy?”

 

“I’m not.” Kimberly scoffs before she catches sight of three knowing glances. “Alright, alright. Um, so I saw her again…”

 

“Who?” Jason demands.

 

Zack chews quickly as he throws himself onto the couch, “I think she’s talking about the mystery hot chick we saw in Java Grove last week. Kim could practically barely keep it together.”

 

“You met someone?” Jason beams.

 

“Yup. I met someone and she refuses to acknowledge me.” Kimberly shrugs as she pauses and leans back against the counter with a small smirk on her face. “But you guys know I like a good chase.”

 

Jason furrows his brow, “Do we know her?”

 

“No. She just moved here.” Kimberly replies as she brushes a hand through her hair. “I definitely think the next time will be _the_ time.”

 

“Someone is cocky.” Zack snorts.

 

“I just wish I knew more about her.” Kimberly scowls as she furrows her brow and crosses her arms over her chest. “All I know so far is that she likes chocolate muffins and animal crackers.”

 

Zack shrugs and crams a hand full of chips into his mouth, “Why don’t you just look her up on Facebook?”

 

“I don’t even know her last name…”

 

“Gomez.”

 

Kimberly glances to where Billy is picking the blue bits of cereal from his large bowl, “How do you know that?”

 

“Her dad is the town’s pharmacist. She looks just like him.” Billy replies as he glances up for a quick moment. “I saw her at the coffee shop. She has his ears.”

 

Jason tilts his head before he moves to grab his abandoned laptop, “Well, let’s see what we can find. What’s her first name?”

 

“Trini.” Kimberly replies as she hurries forward.

 

“Trini Gomez.” Jason nods as he quickly types it in before Kimberly stabs a finger towards a certain profile. “Wow, Kim. Nice.”

 

“Move, move.” Zack orders as he shoves Jason aside and begins to scroll through the profile. “Oh, she’s smart. Look, she’s a vet and graduated from University of Georgia.”

 

Kimberly waves him off, “Go to the pictures.”

 

“Alright, alright. Chill.” Zack grumbles as he moves towards her photo albums before he begins to scroll through the pictures. “Holy shit, Kim.”

 

Kimberly hesitates as she stares at the computer screen and flexes her jaw while Zack flicks through photos, “Wow. She’s beautiful.”

 

“Agreed.” Zack chuckles as he leans down to look at the screen before his lips turn up into an amused smirk as he begins to cackle. “Kim, your flavor of the week is a _mom_.”

 

Kimberly feels her heart drop, “Damnit.”

 

“Kim,” Jason begins in a hesitant tone. “Are you just going to give up?”

 

“She’s a _mother_. I’m not going there.” Kimberly snorts as she waves them off. “I don’t care how hot she is. Now, can we just order our dinner and watch a movie?”

 

Billy furrows his brow, “Kim, her being a mom shouldn’t have any effect on how you feel about her. It’s just a little extra bonus.”

 

“A bonus? Her having a kid isn’t a _good_ thing. It’s too much responsibility. And I don’t _feel_ anything for her, I just think she’s hot and I wanted to bang her. That’s it.” Kimberly hisses as she glares at her best friends. “So, drop it.”

 

“Damn, Kim…” Jason sneers. “That’s messed up.”

 

Kimberly glowers at him, “On second thought, maybe I’ll head out to get some air and coffee. Zack, are you coming with?”

 

“Let’s go.” Zack nods as he drops his chips on the counter and hurries to follow behind Kimberly. “You sure you good?”

 

“I said drop it.” Kimberly growls.

 

-

 

“Tia Tummy!”

 

“Hey, there’s my little worm.” Tommy beams as she moves to catch the tiny force of the child. “Whoa, you must have grown at least twenty billion inches since I last saw you.”

 

Adriana pulls away to frown, “I’m not tall, I’m little.”

 

“That’s because your mom is the size of a grape. Face it, you’re doomed.” Tommy smirks, and Adriana only blinks back in confusion. “I missed you, little worm. Make sure your mom doesn’t go far away again, alright?”

 

“Tinky swear.” Adriana nods.

 

“Are you two done? Can I actually say hi to my best friend?” Trini teases as she closes the distance between them to press a kiss to Tommy’s smiling face. “I think I can actually admit that I missed you, Tom Thumb.”

 

“I missed you too, Thumbelina.” Tommy grins as she sets Adriana down so she can embrace Trini in a tight hug. “Now that we’re both here, I’m not letting you go anywhere without me.”

 

“Oh? Are we going to handcuff ourselves to each again?” Trini laughs as she leans down to pull Adriana into her arms before she trails Tommy into the empty coffee shop.

 

Tommy tosses her head back with a cackle, “Oh God. Our parents were ready to literally cut our arms off for punishment.”

 

“So, tell me something good.” Trini orders as they find a table in the corner. “Are you seeing anyone? How’s your job?”

 

“Yuck. Next question. Actually, lemme go get us drinks and then we can dive into boring small talk. And _then_ we’re talking about you.” Tommy declares as she stands from the table.

 

Trini watches her go before she turns to look at Adriana who is focused on her IPad, “What are you playing? ABC games or numbers?”

 

“I’m playin’ a game about fruit.” Adriana chirps.

 

“Fruit Ninja? Really? Who even downloaded this game for you?” Trini demands as she attempts to pull the iPad away from her daughter. “Come on, Ade. Educational games, alright?”

 

“Hey, give my goddaughter her game back. She can be educational later.” Tommy scoffs as she lowers herself back into her chair and pushes an oversized cookie towards Adriana. “Got your favorite, little worm. Chocolate chip peanut butter.”

 

“You spoil her.” Trini sighs. “And I thought _I_ was bad.”

 

Tommy rolls her eyes and waves her off, “Tell me something good, Thumbelina. Are _you_ dating anyone? Did you leave someone behind in Georgia?”

 

“Didn’t I ask you that first?” Trini smirks as she props her chin in her hand.

 

“That’s a yes.” Tommy sings as she points an accusing finger at Trini. “And to answer your question, no. I was seeing this one guy, but it just didn’t work out.”

 

“And your job?” Trini asks.

 

“It’s going, not much to say other than your kid is the only bearable one in this world, owning the daycare is _a lot_ of work.” Tommy shrugs before she perks back up in excitement. “Now, tell me _everything._ ”

 

“Her name was Isabelle, we were pretty serious up until I started talking about Angel Grove. I wanted her to come with us.” Trini admits as she forces a smile towards the waitress who sets a latte in front of her. “I kinda thought she was the one.”

 

“And you never mentioned her why?” Tommy sneers.

 

“Because I was afraid.” Trini admits as she looks to her distracted daughter. “I actually met her when she brought her dog in for his shots, I think she was more nervous than he was.”

 

Tommy sips her drink and arches an eyebrow, “Are you not over her?”

 

“Not yet.” Trini chuckles as she curls her hands around her mug. “It takes a little bit to get over a girl like that.”

 

“And how did _someone_ take it?” Tommy questions as she nods towards Adriana.

 

“She never met her. I mean, Izzy knew but I wasn’t ready to introduce them. I just...after I told her about Angel Grove and everything, I was going to introduce them.” Trini sighs as she glares down at the white foam. “But she broke up with me before I could set it up.”

 

“Well, you’re _here_ now.” Tommy beams as she reaches out to squeeze Trini’s hand. “You already got your job squared away at the vets, Ade is enrolled in classes at my daycare, and you’re almost unpacked! I think you’re making some serious progress, dude.”

 

Trini laughs softly, “There’s something about this town, Tom. I’m not sure what it is, but something feels...right.”

 

“It’s because I’m here.” Tommy shrugs as she flicks her long red locks behind her shoulder.

 

“Oh yeah, that must be it.” Trini hums before the bell chimes loudly, and she can hear the string of laughter that pours inside.

 

Trini tenses when she notices Kimberly walk in with a handsome man at her side, she senses the second brown eyes find her and she waits, she waits for Kimberly to walk over. But she doesn’t. Trini looks up in time to catch Kimberly’s gaze, and she receives the barest hint of a nod before she notices the way the attention slides towards her daughter. And Trini gets it, she understands. Just like that, her guard goes up and her gaze turns cold as she rests a protective hand on her daughter’s head and smoothes her hair down.

 

Kimberly looks at her and Adriana once more before she says something to her friend as she turns to leaves; Trini thought she’d feel relieved but all she feels is anger. Trini knows exactly what she was to Kimberly, a game.

  
And just like that, with one look at Adriana and the life Trini lives, Kimberly throws in the towel and walks away.


	3. i don't need this (you don't need me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back in action with this fic! My muse ran away from me for a while with it, but it is back and ready to go!

“Mommy, look!”

 

Trini laughs as she glances up the stairs to see her daughter at the top, “And what, may I ask, are you wearing?”

 

“My new prettiest bestest dress.” Adriana declares as she playfully bounces down the stairs before she throws herself into her mother’s ready arms. “Don’t I look amazing, Mama?”

 

“Absolutely beautiful, my bug.” Trini nods as she presses a kiss to messy hair. “How about some breakfast for the most fashionable girl in the whole entire world?”

 

Adriana bounces on her hip, “Paffles!”

 

“Waffles, mija.” Trini corrects as she carries her daughter into the kitchen before she slides her into her booster seat. “But no waffles today, today you’re having eggs and fruit.”

 

“Sunshine up?” Adriana demands.

 

“Sunny side up.” Trini laughs.

 

Adriana busies herself with her coloring book left out from last night as Trini prepares their breakfast, and the woman glances over her shoulder every few minutes to check on her. Life in Angel Grove has settled for them, and Trini finally feels like maybe she can pause and take a breath. Her job so far has been amazing, and it surprises her just how much she really missed working in a smaller office rather than a large shelter like back in Georgia. With a sigh, Trini slides towards the fridge and grabs an apple before she plucks a banana from a bowl.

 

“Mama, what are we doin’ today?” Adriana asks as she drags a purple crayon across a picture of a sleeping kitten.

 

“Today we’re going to take Frog for a walk, and look around town.” Trini replies as she chops easily at the apple. “We can stop and have some lunch, and then maybe go to the park.”

 

“I like the park.” Adriana chirps. “But not the slides.”

 

“Too high up for you, bug?” Trini teases as she slides the apple slices onto a plate. “The only way you can conquer your fears is by facing them head on. There’s nothing to be scared of. How about you and I go down one today?”

 

Adriana pauses for a moment, “No thank you.”

 

“Maybe another day then.” Trini sighs as she finishes up the fruit before she easily flips an egg on Adriana’s plate. “Eat up, princess. We have a long day ahead of us.”

 

-

 

Angel Grove is a little bit boring. There isn’t much excitement, and the people that mill around the town square look as bored as she feels. A sigh leaves her as she scowls from behind the safety of her sunglasses while her hand stays tight around her daughter’s and the other one tugging on a lead. Ahead of them, their black French bulldog trots along with his tongue lolling out and his eyes dancing around his new playground.

 

“Mommy, look in there!” Adriana squeals.

 

Trini turns her head to see a music store, “Well, that looks like it might be the best part of this town, we’ll have to go there one day. Maybe we can get some new stuff for the record player.”

 

Adriana hums and continues to skip alongside her while chattering on about music; if there is one thing Trini can say she did right with Adriana, it definitely would be the music gene she has seemingly passed along. Adriana loves music, she has since she was in Trini’s stomach; the woman can remember the days when she would lay on her bed with a pair of Beats wrapped around her abdomen and Adriana would kick as hard as she could. A smile works itself across her face as she tightens her grasp on Adriana’s hand before Frog begins to bark and speed towards a stranger.

 

“Frog, _no!_ ” Trini snaps.

 

Her command comes a minute too late, and her dog immediately latches himself onto an unsuspecting leg. Trini waits for the inevitable, she waits for the stranger to explode in annoyance, but all she receives is a laugh before the stranger crouches down to scratch at the top of Frog’s head. The man looks up at her after a moment and Trini is momentarily stunned by bright blue eyes that are guarded with thick lashes.

 

“Sorry about him.” Trini offers.

 

The man shrugs and stands, “It’s fine. Cool shirt.”

 

Trini glances down at the worn Slytherin shirt and flushes in slight embarrassment, “My daughter picked it out for me. We’re uh kinda big fans of Harry Potter.”

 

“No kidding? Me too. You won’t find a lot of that in Angel Grove, nobody is really interested in the dorky stuff.” The man laughs before he looks down to Adriana who is curled around Trini with her face burrowed in her hip. “I’m Jason. Jason Scott.”

 

“Trini Gomez.” Trini replies, and her eyebrow arches when she sees him tense for a moment. “This is my daughter Adriana and Frog.”

 

Jason lifts an eyebrow, “Frog?”

 

“He was named by a two-year-old.” Trini chuckles, and Jason loosens subtly as he laughs softly. “So, any recommendations for this tiny town? Not a lot of stuff going on here.”

 

“It’s not always like this,” Jason assures her as he brushes a hand through his tousled hair. “It’s kinda the calm before the storm, summer is just about to start so the town is gearing up for it. Just wait. I promise it’ll get better.”

 

“Here’s hoping.” Trini sighs.

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you guys.” Jason offers after a beat of silence before he nods to a store. “I’m late for my shift so I’ll let you guys get back to your walk. If you ever get too bored just stop in to Records of Broken Hearts, I work there.”

 

“Interesting name.” Trini snorts.

 

Jason stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets and edges his way around her, “It’s a long story. Maybe I can tell you about it over coffee?”

 

Trini panics for a moment, “I’m gay.”

 

“And I’m Jason.” Jason smirks. “I’m not asking you on a date, I promise. I guess I’m just trying to expand my horizons, make some new friends. It’s cool if you don’t want to.”

 

Trini hesitates as she looks down to her shy daughter who is squatted at her feet and petting Frog’s head, “Coffee sounds great.”

 

Jason begins to back away as he points a finger at her and smiles brightly, “Cool. Meet you at Krispy Kreme around five?”

 

“Meet you there.” Trini nods.

 

“Mommy, do you has a new friend?” Adriana demands as she finally yanks at Trini’s shirt till their gazes meet. “He has pretty hair.”

 

“That he does.” Trini chuckles as she squeezes Adriana’s hand and glances up in time to see Jason duck into the record store. “As for a new friend? Well, I guess we’ll see.

 

-

 

“Oh! You miss _again_. I’m gonna let you have another shot because that was pathetic.” Jason smirks as he watches Trini’s pool ball bounce off the edge. “Damn. You really suck at pool.”

 

Trini glares at him and easily slams an elbow into his stomach as she leans down to take a shot, “I told you this yet you still insisted on playing.”

 

The pair laugh easily as their game continues, and Trini is a little amazed how well they gel together; Jason was an old soul, and mellow. It was refreshing. Their evening at Krispy Kreme had lasted for two and a half hours as they simply traded small talk like a couple of old friends. Trini still can’t put her finger on it, but there is just something about Jason that makes conversations effortless.

 

“I think I might cry if I lose again.” Trini grumbles as she looks up in time to see Jason scowling at his phone screen. “Careful, dude. You might accidentally crush it.”

 

Jason rolls his eyes as he looks to her, “Wanna grab a beer?”

 

Trini shrugs as she sets her pool cue aside and trails him to the bar where he easily catches the attention of the woman behind the counter. As he flirts with her, Trini takes a moment to check on Adriana before a mug is slid her way and Jason’s bright blue eyes greet her. With a sigh, the two knock their glasses together before they take a small sip and look around the half full bar.

 

“So, you’re friends with Kimberly Hart?”

 

Jason pauses with his mug halfway to his mouth and winces, “I was wondering when you would figure that one out.”

 

“Tommy Facebook stalked you the other day.” Trini shrugs and she immediately rolls her eyes when he noticeably perks up. “Ugh. You two are the worst. You’ve only met her _twice_.”

 

“She’s cute.” Jason argues. “And hilarious.”

 

Trini nods in agreement, “Anyway, she stalked you and noticed you were tagged in almost all of Kimberly’s pictures.”

 

“She stalk Kim too?” Jason smirks. “Or did  _you_?”

 

“I won’t deny it. She’s caught my attention, but it’s clear her chase is through.” Trini shrugs as she takes a small pull of her beer. “She saw me at the coffee house and she ran right back out the door the second she saw Adriana.”

 

Jason shakes his head slowly, “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” Trini orders. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“I know it may seem like she’s some player with an awful taste in pick up lines,” Jason begins, and he pauses as Trini barks out a laugh. “But she really is fun to be around. If you ever want to let loose, she’s the one to hit up.”

 

Trini pauses as she sees Kimberly’s face light up on Jason’s phone, “Uh, that’s like the fifth time she’s called you in an hour…”

 

“Yeah, she’s at one of those famous parties and I was supposed to be their designated driver.” Jason sighs as he ignores the call and slides his phone to the side. “They’ll just have to call an Uber.”

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Trini frowns.

 

“Yeah. They’ll be okay.” Jason nods.

 

“So, what’s her deal?” Trini whispers.

 

Jason shrugs, “She’s a free spirit. Always has been. We dated for a few weeks in high school, but my parents didn’t really like it because they said she was a loose cannon. And we also realized we’re better off as friends.”

 

“She’s...different.” Trini hums as she circles her finger around the rim of her glass. “I can’t deny that she is drop dead gorgeous, but she is fire. I can see that all over her.”

 

“She’s a good person.” Jason assures her. “She has been through some stuff, all of us have. I think sometimes she’s just scared of what will happen when she stops and slows down.”

 

“Aren’t we all?” Trini chuckles.

 

“I know I am. My dad wants so much for me, and I used to hate him so much for it. I just thought that he was trying to control me.” Jason admits with a half smile. “I didn’t realize he was trying to help me until about two months ago.”

 

“Parents always want what’s best for their kids. That’s _all_ they want.” Trini mutters as she looks away for a moment. “As long as Adriana is happy then I am. She’s my angel, but I know some day she’ll hate me for something but for now? For now she needs me and I’ll take what I can."

 

Jason sips at his beer for a moment before he looks to Trini with a wondering expression, “Do you mind if I ask where her father is?”

 

“Hopefully rotting away in a ditch somewhere.” Trini sneers, and her face pinches into one of displeasure as she looks to Jason. “I don’t know you well enough to open that box, okay?”

 

“Alright.” Jason nods.

 

The pair fall silent as they polish off the last of their beers and Trini glances down at her phone before she winces. Right away, Jason can see that their night is coming to an end and he sees the hesitation on Trini’s face as she opens a text and quickly types something out.

 

“Time to go?” Jason smirks.

 

“Yeah. Tommy has more important things to do than watch Disney shows all night.” Trini snorts before she looks to Jason with a small smile. “Thanks for this. For all of it. Having a friend around here has made it a little more bearable.”

 

Jason flushes slightly, “I’m glad your dog attacked me.”

 

“He didn’t _attack_ you, drama queen.” Trini snorts as she pushes her glass away. “Alright. I gotta go. It’s almost tuck in time.”

 

“Tuck in time?” Jason repeats slowly.

 

“Nightly tradition with Adriana. It’s lame, but it’s our thing.” Trini explains as she quickly looks away to mask her blush. “I may not be that great of a mom, but I’m practically Superman when it comes to tuck in time.”

 

“What? You’re a good mom, T. I’ve only seen you with her a few times, but those times have definitely shown what I already know.” Jason smiles. “Remember that night you, me, and Tommy went out for dinner? While you were in the bathroom we talked about how great you are with Adriana. You’re an amazing mom, don’t ever doubt that.”

 

The honesty bleeds through his voice so strong and true that Trini pauses and takes a moment to stare at him. Having guys friends wasn’t something she was used, but she had gotten lucky with Jason; he is everything that is good, and his positivity brightens dark parts of her life. She hopes that she can keep him around for awhile, maybe even forever.

 

Jason shrugs on his jacket and grins, “Any plans for tomorrow?”

 

Trini narrows eyes at him, “You. Me. Tango. Tomorrow night. I’ll even bring Tommy.”

 

“I have two left feet.” Jason warns with a small breath of a laugh. “And I’m _white_.”

 

“Don’t try to make yourself into a stereotype, Scott. Everyone can tango if they try.” Trini assures him before she arches an eyebrow. “What do you say? Shall we tango?”

 

Jason rolls his eyes, “Well, they do say it takes two.”

 

“That was the shittest pun…”

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty ashamed myself.”

 

-

 

“You’re home late.”

 

Jason shrugs as he walks through the door, “I was out with a friend.”

 

“Oh? And when do we get to meet this alleged _friend_ you’ve been spending so much time with?” Kimberly chuckles as she pauses her Netflix movie and focuses on Jason. “What do you and this _friend_ get up to?”

 

“She really is just a friend, Kim.” Jason assures her as he shrugs off his jacket. “Believe it or not, I’m capable of having friends. And we went dancing. Not that it’s any of your business.”

 

Kimberly arches an eyebrow, “Alright. What’s going on with you?”

 

“Nothing. Just tired.” Jason mumbles as he walks towards the couch and plops onto the leather. “Are Billy and Zack here?”

 

“Nope. They’re getting dinner.”

 

Jason swallows hard and nods, “Good. Then we can talk.”

 

“Oh God. This again?” Kimberly whines as she rolls her eyes and settles back in the couch before she waves her hand. “Alright, let’s hear it. Give me the speech and then I’ll talk you back down.”

 

“It’s for real this time, Kim,” Jason laughs, but neither of them hear the humor in it. “I’m serious when I say that...that I’m ready to take my dad up on his offer. I wanna go back to school.”

 

Kimberly shrugs, “Awesome, Jace. I’m proud of you.”

 

“My dad said he’ll pay for the first semester and he’ll help me get some of my books,” Jason begins as he glances down at his hands before he nervously looks up through his long lashes. “The only catch is that I can’t drink or smoke anymore.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“I uh I told him yeah. I want to get back into school and I wanna earn my degree.” Jason grins, and he can see the way Kimberly is slowly piecing the reality together. “I’ve had a lot of fun, but I think it’s time to stop.”

 

Kimberly snorts, “Stop?”

 

“The partying. The drinking. The drugs. We’re gonna end up getting ourselves killed.” Jason says as his expression slips into a scowl before he stands from the couch. “We’re so irresponsible.”

 

“Speak for yourself, Jace.” Kimberly chuckles.

 

“We can’t do this forever, Kim.” Jason scoffs as he throws his arms up. “Eventually we’re going to move on with our lives, right? Eventually we’re going to get steady jobs, get married, and have kids. It’s just how things go!”

 

“Maybe for you.” Kimberly snaps as she slowly rises from the couch. “But I don’t want that life. I want to have fun, I want to be _free_. How much freedom can you have raising a child? What kind of life is that?”

 

Jason shakes his head with a scowl, “It’s a life you build for yourself and your kid. It’s a future. God, Kim. I love you, but sometimes you are just so goddamn stuck in your own world. Not all of us want to do _this_ forever.”

 

“And what do _you_ want then?” Kimberly sneers.

 

“I want...stability. My dad is paying for my first semester at Angel Grove Community, I’m gonna take a business course.” Jason murmurs, and he flinches as Kimberly tenses. “He wants me to grow up, and...and maybe he’s right.”

 

Kimberly laughs in disbelief, “You do realize the record store was _our_ dream, remember? You and me. We were _fifteen_ when we came up with it. How can you just throw it at all away?”

 

“I was a kid, Kim. Having a record shop and partying every day? Those things seemed great back then, but now I’m ready to move on.” Jason whispers. “If I get my degree then I can build my own business from the ground up. I can open my own studio or another shop.”

 

“Then go, Jace. Leave.” Kimberly sneers. “If you’re suddenly so worried about what your parents think then you’re free to tell us to fuck off and go live your life. None of us will stop you.”

 

“Just like that?” Jason whispers.

 

Kimberly hesitates and finally nods, “Just like that.”

 

“You’re so cold, Kim. You’ve changed since everything happened with Amanda, and it isn’t a good change.” Jason scoffs as he narrows his eyes at her. “Drinking away your problems won’t help, you have to face them head on.”

 

“Fuck off, Jason. You know _nothing._ ”

 

The pair fall silent and the static of anger bounces between them in search of a charge to set it free. Just as Jason opens his mouth to say something he knows he’ll regret, the front door swings open and Zack appears with a familiar bright smile. Just like that, the moment fades away and Jason allows his tenses shoulders to loosen as he watches Kimberly clench her jaw.

 

“We got pizza! And fireball!”

 

Jason flexes his jaw as he continues to glare at Kimberly, “I’m good. I already ate. I’m just gonna go ahead and get some sleep.”

 

“What?” Zack frowns as he watches Jason storm towards his room, and the door slamming shut only draws a flinch from Billy. “Alright, did we miss something?”

 

“No.” Kimberly snaps.

 

“Are you sure…?” Billy whispers.

 

“I said no, Billy.” Kimberly replies in a soft, but all too calm tone. “Just forget it, alright? Go grab the shot glasses and some plates.”

 

Billy silently does as he is told and scurries off while Zack slowly steps forward to drop the pizza on the coffee table while eyeing Kimberly. He sees the way her shoulders are tensed and the way a storm brews in her gaze, and knows that something bad is about to happen. But he pushes it away in favor of opening the fireball bottle and swinging it Kimberly’s way; they expect Jason to come out when their drunken laughter begins, but his door never opens and they continue on without him.

 

-

 

The wind whips cold around him and stings at his cheeks, but all Jason focuses on is the loud music pouring from his headphone. Usually these runs are spent with Kimberly at his side, but it seems like a line has been drawn along the floor of their apartment and it is clear each of them are standing on opposite sides. Jason hates how lonely it makes him feel; his days feel like a continuous blur that is occasionally mingled with coffee dates with Trini and Tommy. He just misses what used to be, he misses his best friends.

 

As Jason continues down the park path, he sees a Strawberry Shortcake ball zip past his face and he skids to a stop and looks around. It takes him a moment to find the culprit, and when he does he can’t help but smile as he pulls his headphones free and waves to where Adriana stands. The child eagerly returns the gesture before she rushes towards him and easily curls herself around his strong leg.

 

“Hey, Ade.”

 

“Hi, Jason.” Adriana chirps as she looks up at him and scrunches her nose. “Why is you runnin’ around? And where’s your jacket? Mama says it’s cold and we has to wear jackets.”

 

“Well, I’m running around because I want to stay in shape.” Jason explains, and he frowns slightly as he sees the confusion on her face. “I’m running away from a squirrel I saw.”

 

Adriana nods as her eyes go wide, “Those guys are _scary_.”

 

“They are pretty freaky.” Jason chuckles, and once again he is amazed by her short attention span. “I think your mom is waiting for you.”

 

“Come see mommy!” Adriana orders as she latches onto his hand and tugs.

 

Jason is kinda taken by the Gomez pair, and he can’t help but smile as he allows Adriana to tug him towards Trini. It’s been a few weeks since their initial meeting, and many outings have followed, especially since Jason has found himself a little bit enamored by Trini’s best friend. With a lopsided smile, Jason waves happily at Trini and the woman arches an eyebrow and sarcastically returns the gesture and flashes him that dangerous smirk.

 

“Hey, T.” Jason greets.

 

“Hey, Jace. I’m kinda disappointed that ball didn’t nail you in the face.” Trini sighs, but he can see the playful glint in her dark eyes. “I guess I’ll have to work on my aim.”

 

“Harsh, dude.” Jason laughs. “What are you guys up to?”

 

“We’re playing. Obvi.” Adriana scoffs.

 

Jason allows his eyebrows to rise as he looks to Trini who simply puffs her cheeks out to hide her building laugh, “I just got sassed by a four-year-old. I’m a little traumatized.”

 

“She learns it from her godmother.” Trini explains as she watches her daughter scramble back towards the play set. “Sorry she dragged you over here, you’re free to go if you want.”

 

“I’m pretty disappointed Tommy isn’t here, but you being here isn’t completely terrible.” Jason assures her, and he immediately recoils when a hard punch slams into his bicep. “T, we talked about that! You may be small, but it still hurts.”

 

“You’re a wimp.” Trini snorts.

 

“Mommy, look!”

 

Jason and Trini look to where Adriana is yelling, and he can see the panic that appears on Trini’s face as Adriana stands in front of the slide. Before he can really process it, Trini is gone within the blink of an eye as she rushes to stand at the end of the slide while Adriana struggles to keep from slipping. Jason slowly trails behind Trini, and he can see the flicker of hesitation on Adriana’s face as she nervously bites at her lower lip.

 

“Are you going to come down?” Trini asks.

 

Adriana swallows and nods, “Uh huh.”

 

“Are you going to come down _today_?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Jason looms between them, “What’s going on?”

 

“She’s never been on a slide before. She climbs up every time we come here, but she never goes down. It _is_ kinda a far fall.” Trini murmurs as she keeps her gaze on Adriana. “Ade, are you sure?”

 

“Mommy, you too?” Adriana pleads.

 

Trini sighs heavily as she moves towards the stairs and she is quick on her feet as she skips up them and ends up behind Adriana. After a whisper of a conversation, Adriana nods and allows Trini to slip around her before the child scrambles onto her lap. Jason waits, but neither move and he can see the twin looks of fear on their faces.

 

Jason looks at them before he shakes his head and squats down in front of the slide, “Alright. Come on. I’ll catch you.”

 

“Mommy?” Adriana whispers.

 

“If you let us fall then I will _kill_ you, Jason Scott. Her dress is new and it’s her favorite.” Trini warns as she narrows her eyes and tightens her grasp on her daughter’s waist. “On the count of three we’re going to go down, Jason won’t let us fall.”

 

“Not a chance.” Jason smiles.

 

Trini finally gives in and sucks in a breath before she let’s go and squeals as they begin to plummet. To be honest, Trini thinks she’s more afraid than her daughter as she nears the end and Jason waits with a smile. She expects to slow down, but she can see by the change in Jason’s expression that this isn’t going to end well. With a gasp, Trini closes her eyes and crashes straight into a pair of strong arms before they tip back and land in a tangled heap of painful wood chips.

 

“I caught you.” Jason mumbles.

 

“Again!” Adriana squeals as she quickly stands and jumps on the tips of her toes. “Again, Mommy! Let’s go again!”

 

With a shout and wave of her arms, Adriana takes off towards the jungle gym stairs while Jason sits up and ruffles his messy hair. Beside him, Trini lays with a pout and he can’t hold in the laugh that bubbles deep in his gut and tears free; she looks like a pitiful child. With a glare, Trini fumbles for a handful of wood chips before she chunks them at Jason and he is quick to dodge them. After a moment, he calms and stands before he offers his hand to the woman who simply glare at it.

 

“You suck.” Trini huffs.

 

Jason latches onto her hand and smirks, “At least I caught you.”

 

Across the park, Kimberly slowly pulls her earbud free and watches the scene a few feet away. It takes a moment to make out who is helping Trini stand, but a wave of hurt washes over her when she sees Jason’s smiling face. For a moment, she stands and watches as Trini playfully shoves at Jason’s chest before he catches her hand with a laugh. Kimberly swallows hard and flexes her jaw before she pushes her headphone back in her ear and turns her light jog into a full blown sprint; she runs as fast as she can from the sight of the happy little _family._

 

-

 

By the time Jason comes home, his eyes feel heavy and all he can think about is the shower and nap that awaits him. With a yawn, he wanders down the hallway and easily unlocks the door but as he pushes it open the wood collides with a suitcase. Confusion settles in him as he pushes the door open further and it takes him a moment to realize that the suitcases and duffel bags belong to him.

 

“What the fuck?” Jason scoffs.

 

“We decided your future for you.”

 

Jason jumps and glances up to see his best friends lounging in the living room with a blunt, “Are you...I can’t believe you’re kicking me out. It’s business school, it’s not like I was planning to leave you guys. You’re being dramatic.”

 

“We’re just helping you out, dude. Since you want to be a family man now.” Zack snorts as he hands the blunt to Billy who is quick to hand it off to a silent Kimberly. “Kim said she saw you at the park with Trini, you really do want to grow up.”

 

“I ran into her.” Jason snaps as he turns his glare to Kimberly. “Are you really going to be like this? After all we’ve been through together? _You_ are the one who said you didn’t want anything to do with her because of Adriana.”

 

“Oh, you know her name?” Kimberly sneers as she takes a long drag and holds it for a moment before she releases a stream of smoke. “Have fun in business school, dude. And good luck playing daddy, I’m sure you’ll be an _awesome_ fit.”

 

Jason stares at her for a long moment before he leans down to grab the closest duffel, “Fine. Whatever. I’ll go.”

 

“Jason, no.” Billy pleads as his eyes go wide.

 

“I get it, Billy. I’m going to assume you guys played a game of Survivor while I was gone and I’ve been voted off the island.” Jason chuckles as he grabs a hold of his suitcase. “I hope you guys are happy, I really do. By the way, I had no intention of going after her, Kim. I would never do that to you.”

 

“She’s all yours, dude.” Kimberly mumbles.

 

Jason swallows hard and locks his gaze with Kimberly’s, “Fine.”

  
Just like that, their group splits. And just like that, Kimberly can feel the anxiety bubble low in her gut; she lost her best friend and a girl she can’t get out of her head all in one swoop. Kimberly takes a drag of the blunt and wishes for a moment that there was a way to drown in the smoke.


	4. so cry if you need to (but i can't stay to watch you)

“You smell.”

 

“ _You_ smell.”

 

“And you’re drunk.”

 

Jason rolls his eyes as he looks up through the flaps of his tent to see Tommy Oliver standing before him with her arms folded over her chest. A grunt leaves him as he carelessly kicks aside a few empty cans of beers and scratches at his growing facial hair. It’s been almost two weeks, and he’s been living in the quarry ever since. He knows he could crawl back to his parents, but he has too much pride for that; he wants to prove to his father than he isn’t just some stupid kid.

 

“You genuinely smell like something crawled into your tent, curled up beside you, and died. When is the last time you showered?” Tommy demands as she scoots a vodka bottle aside with her foot. “And how much did you drink last night?”

 

Jason heaves himself from the tent and releases a bitter laugh, “Why do you even care? I should be the least of your worries.”

 

“Yet here I am.” Tommy hums as she scans Jason’s naked torso over. “Pull your head from your ass and listen to me, alright?”

 

“I’m all ears. The quarry is all yours.” Jason replies as he rifles through a pile of cans and finally cracks a beer open.

 

“Trini likes you. A lot.” Tommy snaps as watches him pull in a mouthful of beer. “So much so that she is fixing up her guest room for you. She wants you to _live_ with her. She feels horrible for what they did, she feels like it’s her fault.”

 

Jason pauses up and rubs his eyes, “Who told her?”

 

“Your Snapchat. You’ve been posting stuff about being out here, and she finally put two and two together.” Tommy sighs. “ _I_ think it’s a terrible idea, but she says that you need somewhere to stay while you get back on your feet.”

 

“I don’t think me staying with her is a good idea right now.” Jason sneers as he polishes off the can and tosses it aside. “Being her friend is what got me kicked out of my apartment.”

 

“Do _not_ put that on her.” Tommy growls, and her tone is quick to catch Jason’s attention. “It’s not Trini’s fault that your friends suck, and it _definitely_ isn’t her fault that you’ve decided to throw yourself a pity party rather than take care of your problems.”

 

Jason laughs bitterly, “What do you want?”

 

“I want to make sure that you understand what happens if you fuck things up at Trini’s,” Tommy begins in a calm tone. “If you upset her, if you make her feel guilty, no...if you even make her just a tad uncomfortable then you’re out. I’ll make sure of it. And Ade? Well, I don’t think I even need to touch that subject.”

 

“Who says I’m even gonna go?” Jason huffs.

 

“You’re going to go because Trini cares about you and she’s worried.” Tommy shrugs before her full lips turn up in amusement. “And because I told mine security that you’re camping up here.”

 

“You did _what_?” Jason exclaims as he begins to reach for the random things strewn around. “Are you insane? Do you know what kind of ticket that is?”

 

“I don’t know, and I’m not sticking around to figure out the answer to that.” Tommy smirks as she begins to back away from Jason as he shoulders his bags and kicks a few cans away. “Go fucking shower, Scott. You really do stink.”

 

“And where am I supposed to do that at?”

 

“I have a shower.”

 

Jason laughs under his breath as he stumbles to grab his duffel bags before he hurries after Tommy. As he tumbles into her car and she flashes him a small smile, he thinks for a moment that maybe he can do this. Maybe he’ll be okay.

 

-

 

Trini frowns as she stands in the aisle of the grocery store and stares at the different options of cereal. With a sigh, she eventually settles on a box of Trix and tosses it into the cart full of a mixture of child snacks and fruits. A soft giggle catches her attention, and Trini smiles as she looks to the shopping cart to watch as Adriana stares at her iPad screen that plays an episode of Doc McStuffins. Trini is a little relieved her daughter is distracted, the last thing she needs is for Adriana to pick up on the conversation going on between herself and her mother.

 

“You barely know this man, Trinity.”

 

Trini rolls her eyes as she looks to her scowling mother, “I _do_ know him, Mom. I mean, we’re not best friends but I know he’s a good guy. It’s only going to be until he can get back on his feet.”

 

“And how are you planning to explain all of this to her?” June demands as she nods her head to Adriana. “This man, this _stranger,_ is going to be living in her house. She already has had so many changes, it’s too much.”

 

“I’ve already talked to her, and she understands. Well, she understands as much as a four-year-old can.” Trini frowns as she begins to walk slowly down the aisle. “Why are you so worried about this? It doesn’t concern you.”

 

“If it involves you then it concerns me.” June replies.

 

Trini rolls her eyes, “It’s only going to be a few weeks.”

 

“A few weeks is a long time.” June scoffs as she flashes her daughter a look. “I don’t understand what is so important about this boy that you’re allowing him to _live_ with you.”

 

“Just...can you please trust me and drop this? I’m sick of explaining myself to everyone.” Trini snaps as she pauses in the aisle to glare at her mother who simply matches the look. “This is _my_ decision. It involves _my_ daughter and _my_ life, and I know Jason is a good guy. He’s going through alot right now, and he needs somewhere to crash.”

 

“Tell him to rent a hotel room then.” June murmurs.

 

“This conversation is over.” Trini hisses as she flexes her jaw. “Take Ade and go pick out apples. I’m going to go grab a few frozen pizzas.”

 

“Processed foods? Honestly, Trinity.” June sighs as she shakes her head and softens her expression. “I hope you understand that I just want to keep you safe, I never want to see you in the state you were five years ago.”

 

Trini winces, “Jason isn’t...him. He would never hurt me like that, he’s just a friend and I trust him. He’s a good man, Mami.”

 

“Whatever you say, mija.” June nods before she steps towards the cart and waits for brown eyes to look up at her. “What do you say we go pick out some apples so we can make a pie?”

 

Adriana brightens in excitement, “Yeah!”

 

June looks to her daughter one last time before she turns the cart and walks off with her babbling granddaughter. Once they’re out of sight, Trini heaves a long breath and pinches the bridge of her nose; part of her thinks her mother might be right, she has no business inviting Jason into her home. And then there’s the larger part of her that screams that this is her fault, deep down she knows it is. She knows being friends with Jason would somehow land him in a mess with Kimberly, but she hadn’t stopped to really care.

 

“Alright, what exactly does a grown man child eat? Frozen pizzas? TV dinners?” Trini mumbles as she walks down the frozen food aisle. “God, this stuff is packed full of salt…”

 

“Of course it is.”

 

Trini tenses as she hears a cold tone, “Do you live in this grocery store?”

 

“Do you often break up friendships like it’s nothing and barely bat an eye at the damages?” Kimberly snaps, and Trini quickly turns to face her. “I saw you and Jason at the park.”

 

“Cool?” Trini frowns. “I saw a bird while we were there.”

 

“Funny.”

 

Trini barks out a laugh and shakes her head as she scans Kimberly over, “You seriously are blaming all of this on me, aren’t you?”

 

“You’re the one that came pouring into town and made Jason decide that he suddenly wants to be a grown up in the big boy world. _You’re_ the one who made him all googly eyed over your kid.” Kimberly hisses. “So, yeah. Yeah, I do blame you.”

 

“Jason _is_ a grown up.” Trini reminds her. “And I had nothing to do with him deciding to go back to school, he’s doing that for his future. God, how could you be so selfish and get pissed at him for it?”

 

“Look, I don’t need a lecture.” Kimberly snaps. “I get it, you’re looking out for your kid. Jason is a good, strong, and smart man and he’ll make an excellent little house husband and an even better father.”

 

“I’m gay.” Trini cuts in, and she slowly arches an eyebrow as Kimberly pauses. “Yeah. I’m a lesbian. Jason is just my friend, and he certainly isn’t going to be my daughter’s father. She doesn’t need one, but thanks for caring.”

 

Kimberly blinks owlishly, “Wait...you’re…?”

 

“Gay.” Trini nods. “Very much so.”

 

“You have a kid.” Kimberly scowls.

 

“I’m well aware.” Trini hums as she folds her arms over her chest and begins to back away. “Pull your head out of your ass and see the real world for a second, Kimberly. Actually, just try to stop being such a dick all the time.”

 

“I’m not!” Kimberly scoffs.

 

“Then why is your best friend moving in with me?”

 

With that, Trini turns and walks away from a shell shocked Kimberly.

 

-

 

Jason doesn’t move.

 

He’s been sitting on the bed just staring blankly at the wall. Everything is perfect, and so organized. It’s the exact opposite of his apartment with his friends, and it’s both a relief and a punch to the gut. Trini is so welcoming and kind, and Adriana is over the moon with his stay. A sigh escapes him as he glances down at his phone before he tosses it aside; he doesn’t know why he expected his friends to text him, it was clear that they have made their decision and he knows there’s no way he’ll be able to change their minds. At least not yet.

 

“Everything is set up.”

 

Jason glances up into the doorway and smiles sadly at Trini, “Thanks for this. I promise I won’t be here long, I just need a few weeks to get some money together and…”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Trini cuts in as she waves him off. “So, obviously this is your room and your bathroom is across the hall. I put fresh towels in there and new soap. I loaded the fridge with just about everything I could think of...um, Ade usually plays early in the morning but I’ll try to keep her upstairs till you’re up.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Jason demands.

 

Trini falters and blinks in wonder, “What?”

 

“We’re friends, but you don’t know me. At least not _this_ well.” Jason scoffs as he licks his lips and glances down at his lap. “You shouldn’t be doing this, I don’t deserve it.”

 

“Do you want to know how I met Tommy?”

 

Jason frowns as he looks back up, “Huh?”

 

Trini sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, “I met Tommy in a woman’s survivor group, her parents were non existent and some stuff had happened to her while she was living on the streets. She was _so_ obnoxious. But she was the first person to pick me up from where I had fallen.”

 

Trini swallows hard as that uncomfortable feelings spreads through her; it happens anytime she so much as thinks about _that_ night. But Tommy was a huge reason why she is the woman she is, why she stands as strong as she does. And seeing Jason like this? So broken, so confused. It reminds her so much of those months of unspeakable pain, of not knowing where she belonged or who she belonged with. It wasn’t the same circumstance, far from it, but Trini knows what it’s like to be shattered and left alone to try and find the pieces.

 

“She taught me how to be strong on my own, and I owe _so_ much to her.” Trini whispers. “I’ve been through this, Jason. This loneliness. It...It doesn’t go away, but if you surround yourself with people who can make it just a tad better than the pain becomes a little easier to bare.”

 

Jason quickly shakes his head, “I don’t know how to be me without them…”

 

“You’ll learn.” Trini assures him.

 

“I...I don’t think I will. I don’t think I _can_.”

 

Trini crawls onto the bed beside him and watches as his face crumples as the realization collapses on him and smothers his happiness. Jason sniffles hard and wipes at his eyes before he bites his lower lip and blinks furiously. After a moment, Trini drapes herself over his back and rests her head on his shoulder before his hand wraps around her wrist and clings. The touch seems to shatter him, and Trini can only tell he’s crying by the way his body quivers softly beneath her touch.

 

“I feel like…” Jason trails off and shakes his head.

 

Trini nods softly, “I know.”

 

And she does. She really does, and it breaks her heart. Nobody should feel like this, nobody should feel so shattered. Trini tightens her grasp on Jason and he simply sinks back into her as he stares blankly at the wall; all is silent as Jason holds on, and Trini lets him. She knows that right now he needs this comfort, and she’s happy to give it. She just hopes, somehow, that Jason’s friends will come to their senses and just go back to how things were; Jason may have found a home in Trini’s house, but it isn’t where he truly wanted to be.

 

-

 

“Adriana, pick up your blocks.”

 

Adriana pouts up at her, “I’m buildin’ a city.”

 

“Well, your city needs to break ground somewhere other than the kitchen.” Trini chuckles as she looks down at her daughter. “At least take it into the dining room, baby. I don’t want to accidentally knock it over while I’m cooking.”

 

“Okay, Mommy.”

 

“Thank you, baby.” Trini smiles, and the child is quick to gather her toys as she pushes them to the dining room. “Tom, what time did Jason say his classes end today?”

 

“He should be home soon.” Tommy replies as she barely looks up from her phone. “He said he has to run by Barnes and Nobles to see if they have a book for one of his classes, but he’ll be here as soon as he’s done with that.”

 

Trini smirks, “Are you texting him?”

 

“So what if I am.” Tommy grumbles with a flush.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on there? Do I need to give him the speech?” Trini teases as she returns to where she is dicing tomatoes. “Just give me the word, and I’ll threaten him.”

 

“Alright, calm down.” Tommy laughs as she looks up to see Trini playfully twirling her knife. “Put the knife down, Gomez. I don’t particularly feel like taking you to the ER with your chopped off finger stuffed in a bag of ice.”

 

Trini flashes her a mock glare and turns her back to her, “Seriously, what’s going on with the two of you? Are you dating?”

 

“No. _No_.” Tommy sneers as she scrunches her nose before she sets her phone aside. “He’s still trying to work stuff out with his friends, and school demands every spare second of his time. We’re just...floating along in the same space.”

 

“How romantic.”

 

“It really doesn’t matter. If something is going on then you’ll be the first person I tell.” Tommy assures her. “But speaking of relationships that don’t exist, I know someone I want to set you up with.”

 

Trini slams her knife down in surprise before she whirls to face her best friend, “No. No way. I am _not_ letting you set me up on a blind date, I don’t even _want_ to date. I have my hands full.”

 

“Lies.” Tommy argues as she waves a hand. “You work a regular nine to five job, and have a handful of babysitters at your beck and call whenever you decide to go out.”

 

“Tom, I can’t.” Trini huffs. “Not yet.”

 

“Thumbelina, you’ve been in Angel Grove for months and you haven’t heard from that Isabella chick so I’m almost one hundred percent sure you’re over her.” Tommy shrugs. “Veronica is really great, and I would never set you up with someone I didn’t think was good enough.”

 

“What about Adriana?”

 

Tommy furrows her brow, “What about her?”

 

“Does Veronica know that I’m a single mom?” Trini demands. “Does she know that every spare second I have is reserved for Adriana?”

 

“Not exactly.” Tommy admits with a slight cringe before she perks up once more. “But it’ll be good small talk during dinner.”

 

“My daughter isn’t small talk.” Trini sneers as she flashes her best friend a quick look. “I don’t think dating Veronica is a good idea.”

 

“ _A_ date. Just a simple date.” Tommy corrects.

 

Trini heaves a long breath, “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Really?” Tommy gasps.

 

“Really.”

 

Before Tommy can push the subject, the sound of the alarm beep catches their attention and they hear Jason call a greeting. A smile forms on Trini’s face at the warmth that surrounds her; having her friends here makes her house seem a little less lonely. Even though she has her beautiful daughter, Tommy and Jason make it easier for her to feel like she has more than just a child as a best friend. And right on cue, that child yells excitedly and Trini winces as she hears the fast patter of Adriana’s feet as she hurries to Jason.

 

“Jason!” Adriana squeals.

 

Jason laughs as the child powers to him and it fades off into a grunt as he catches her and lifts her high above his head, “Hey, kiddo.”

 

“Can we play football?” Adriana beams.

 

“Please play football with this kid,” Tommy drawls as she approaches them and flashes Jason a look of amusement. “She has been talking about it _all_ day, and she needs to get her wiggles out.”

 

“Alright. Lemme put my stuff away, you go grab the football.” Jason smiles as he sets Adriana back on her feet, and the child sets out with a squeal. “You didn’t answer my last text.”

 

Tommy arches an eyebrow as she approaches him and presses her hands against his stomach, “I don’t have an answer.”

 

“It’s dinner.” Jason sighs as he pouts down at her.

 

“Hey! What’s going on in here?” Trini demands as she pokes her head out and dramatically waves her knife. “I’m going to need the two of you to step away from each other and kill the sexual tension, my daughter is here.”

 

Tommy rolls her eyes as Jason flushes, “Go make us dinner.”

 

“Fine.” Trini huffs as she looks between them with a narrowed eyed glare. “If you’re going to go outside, make sure you put sunscreen on. And try not to turn your touch football game into a tackle one.”

 

“Alright, Mom.” Jason chuckles.

 

“Jason!” Adriana yells. “I got it!”

 

“Awesome, kiddo. Let’s go.”

 

By the time dinner is ready, the sun is beaming down on the backyard and warming the occupants. As Trini pokes her head out the open patio door to call them in for dinner, she grins as she takes in the sight and instead slips outside. Trini leans against the warm brick on the side of the house and watches the pair play in the backyard. It’s nice to see Jason smile again, and Adriana is all giggles as he hikes the football to her and instructs her to run to the opposite side of the yard. As their laughter fills the air, Tommy joins them moments later and Trini pauses and blinks in awe; this right here, _this_ is her family.

  
And there’s no way she’s letting them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for the wait, this fic has been stuck in a constant motion of writing and deleting. For some reason, I'm really struggling with it. Once again, so sorry it took me so long to update.


	5. hold onto me (you're all i have)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi. I could give y'all a million excuses as to why I've neglected this fic but that's all it would be...excuses. The truth is, I just lost the joy in writing it. But I think that joy has been found again, and I think it's time to tell the rest of Trini and Kimberly's journey. Without further ado, let's get to it!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Light discussion of sexual assault.

Jason smiles into his pillow as he hears the creak of the bedroom door slowly open. As soon as he sees a mess of bedhead in his line of sight, he closes his eyes and releases an exaggerated snore, and then he feels a tiny finger lift up his eyelid. It takes all he has to not smile as he makes out the shape of Adriana standing in front of him with a blanket in one fist and wide eyes watching him as she tries to figure out if he’s awake.

 

“Jason?” Adriana whispers.

 

“M’sleeping.” Jason grumbles.

 

“It’s Saturday.” Adriana huffs. “Mommy makes eggs.”

 

“Adriana, you’ve awaken the dragon.” Jason warns as he slowly opens his eyes. “Do you know what happens when you wake up the dragon?”

 

Adriana puffs out her cheeks, “He gobbles me up?”

 

“Ah, so you’ve heard the stories of me then.” Jason smirks, and his roar is overshadowed by Adriana’s squeal of laughter. “You better run or I’m going to gobble you up!”

 

Adriana trips over her feet as she turns to run from the room, and Jason gives her a ten second head start before he’s hot on her heels. With another growl, Jason makes a show of jumping down each step as Adriana grapples for the banister and moves as fast as her small legs will allow. Just as her feet touch the last step, Jason scoops her up and over his shoulder as he spins the giggling girl around and towards the kitchen.

 

“Mommy, help!”

 

Trini looks away from the stove with a grin, “I told you not to wake up the big scary dragon, now he’s gonna eat you up.”

 

“Don’t let ‘em!” Adriana pleads.

 

“I shall rescue the fair princess then.” Trini nods, and she quickly points her spatula at Jason. “Release Princess Adriana or you shall suffer the consequences.”

 

Jason chuckles deep in his throat, “Never.”

 

“Return my princess, you beast.” Trini orders as she darts forward to poke the spatula at him. “I will slay the beast if he doesn’t unhand the fairest of the land, she’ll be late for breakfast if you don’t return her.”

 

“I’ll release her on one condition.” Jason declares, and Trini arches an eyebrow in question. “You allow me to dine with the princess and I shall return her to her kingdom.”

 

Trini taps her chin in thought, “I accept.”

 

Jason laughs as he safely returns Adriana to her feet, and he gives her a bow that is met with a curtsey and giggle. Adriana skips away moments later and Jason can’t help but think about how good things are going, how happy he is. It’s been four weeks and Jason has settled into a routine with the Gomez duo, he has gained his own little messed up version of a family. Adriana keeps him laughing and on his toes, and Trini keeps his mind from drifting too far away when she distracts him with beer and a bad movie on Netflix. And Tommy? Well, Tommy is someone he never saw coming and someone who has flipped his world upside down in all the best ways possible.

 

“Scrambled or sunny side up, Jace?”

 

Jason snaps from his thoughts as he stretches his arms over his head, “Uh, whatever you and Ade are having is fine.”

 

“Sunny side it is.” Trini nods. “Sleep okay?”

 

“I did. I mean, I had an assignment due at eleven so I had to rush to finish that, but I managed to pass out as soon as I was done.” Jason replies. “Do we have any plans for the day?”

 

Trini glances at him with a smirk, “ _You_ have a date.”

 

“Yeah. I know.” Jason chirps with a goofy smile. “I still don’t know where to take her, she keeps telling me to just surprise her.”

 

“Want some advice?”

 

Jason props his chin in his head, “Please?”

 

“Keep it simple. Tommy gets overwhelmed easily. Crowds make her uncomfortable, and she falls asleep during movies.” Trini chuckles. “Why don’t you try for intimate?”

 

“Intimate?” Jason repeats in a slow tone.

 

“Dinner. Dancing. Something that keeps you close, but gives you room to talk.” Trini shrugs as she glances over her shoulder. “I shouldn’t be telling you this, but Tommy hasn’t been like this about anyone before.”

 

Jason furrows his brow, “What do you mean?”

 

“She’s head over heels, Jason.” Trini scoffs, and her attention goes back to the stove as she smiles. “I know my best friend, I know her smiles. When she’s with you, she lights up.”

 

“She’s...something.” Jason whispers.

 

“Don’t you dare hurt her.” Trini snaps as she turns to face Jason. “She’s my sister, and I will _destroy_ anyone who tries to hurt her. I’m the only family she has, and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect her.”

 

“Hey, I have no intentions of hurting her.” Jason assures her with wide eyes. “I like her, Trini. I like her enough that I wait for her to text me good morning because then I know my day is going to be good. I-I think about her when I’m in class, and when I see her my entire mind goes numb.”

 

Trini arches an eyebrow, “You got it bad.”

 

“That I do.” Jason whistles.

 

Adriana furrows her brow as she looks between the two adults, “Mommy, I’m hungry.”

 

“Alright, alright. Eggs and bacon coming your way in ten seconds.” Trini grins, and she makes a show of sliding an egg onto Adriana’s plate. “Quick breakfast today, okay? You’re gonna go hang out next door with Uncle Alec today.”

 

“How comes?” Adriana pouts.

 

“I have an appointment with a kitty today.” Trini explains. “I promise you’ll only be with him for a little bit. Three hours at the most.”

 

“How long is three hours?” Adriana demands.

 

“It’s six episodes of Sophia The First.” Trini offers as she sets plates in front of Adriana and Jason. “Or it’s three Sophia’s and three Paw Patrol’s.”

 

“That’s a long time.” Adriana whines.

 

“I know, but the animals need me to make sure they get all better.” Trini reminds her. “So, I’m gonna go listen to their hearts and check to make sure they’re ready to go home.”

 

“And _then_ you’ll come home?” Adriana asks, and Trini gives a quick nod. “How comes I can’t just stay here with Jason?”

 

Jason chokes in surprise, “Huh?”

 

“Yeah! We can play tea party.” Adriana squeals. “I can dress you up in a tutu...I have a red one. And we can play trains and cars.”

 

“Ade,” Trini laughs. “I don’t think…”

 

“I mean, I can watch her if you want.” Jason offers.

 

Trini pauses with a hesitant frown, “I don’t know. It’s a lot of work, and she’ll want to play the entire time. If you’re lucky, she might take an hour long nap but other than that you’ll be chasing her everywhere.”

 

“Well, that isn’t anything new.” Jason winks, and he nudges Adriana as he flashes her a smile. “You really wanna hang out?”

 

“Uh huh. Please, Mommy?” Adriana whines as she clasps her hands together and bounces excitedly in her seat. “ _Please_?”

 

“It is only three hours. So, I guess it’ll be okay.” Trini sighs, and she laughs as the pair trade a high five. “I think I’m gonna have Uncle Alec come over as well so you can have some extra help.”

 

“Cool.” Jason beams. “So, what’s this about a red tutu?”

 

-

 

“Mommy, I has some?”

 

Trini arches an eyebrow as she looks down at the child, “You already had a cookie, Ade. You can have another one later.”

 

“One more?” Adriana begs as she holds her hands up.

 

“I don’t understand why I can’t say no to you.” Trini sighs as she reaches for a cookie and easily breaks it in half. “No more, okay? Eat the cookie and then go play with your dolls.”

 

A small laugh escapes her as Adriana happily snacks on her cookie, eventually she plops down on the floor with a satisfied smile. Trini sighs as she turns back to stacking cookies in the small basket; one thing about becoming a mother was her sudden need to be domestic. She had found a love for baking, and her daughter and friends definitely enjoyed the benefits of it. Today though, she has decided it was a good idea to bake Mateo a warm batch of ‘talk to me please because I miss you’ chocolate chip cookies; she is honestly already kicking herself for doing it.

 

She knows she shouldn’t be doing this, trying to push herself back into Mateo’s good graces but she misses her little brother. She just wants spend time with him again. A hum catches her attention and she turns her to watch as Adriana shoves the last of her cookie in her mouth and she reminds herself exactly what had caused the fight between them. Mateo just couldn’t understand why Trini didn’t follow them straight away to Angel Grove, he blamed Adriana. And blaming her was the final straw. The last words they spoke to each other was two years ago at Thanksgiving and all she said was something about passing the potatoes.

 

“Ade, you wanna go bring cookies to someone?”

 

Adriana looks up with wide eyes, “Tummy?”

 

“No, not Auntie Tommy. Auntie Tommy is out with Jason, remember?” Trini laughs as she offers the small basket to the child. “It’s Uncle Mateo, we’re gonna walk next door and see him.”

 

“Oh.”

 

A look of shy determination appears on her daughter’s face as she clutches the basket in her little arms and scutters towards the front door. As soon as it is open, Adriana is off down the steps and sidewalk and giggles as soon as Trini calls red. With scrunched eyebrows and her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, Adriana considers her options for a moment before she begins to kick at the door. With wide eyes, Trini steps forward to stop her only for the door to swing open to reveal a sleepy Mateo; sometimes Trini forgets that not everyone has to get up at six every morning to care for a toddler.

 

“Hello!” Adriana chirps.

 

Mateo rubs at his eyes and scowls, “Hey, kid.”

 

“Mommy maded you cookies.” Adriana beams as she struggles to life the basket into his view. “Want some?”

 

“Wow. Huh. Baking so early, Tree?” Mateo frowns as he slowly squats in front of the toddler. “So, what kind are they?”

 

“Choc...um, Mommy?” Adriana huffs.

 

“Chocolate chip.”

 

“No way! Chocolate chip is my favorite.” Mateo admits as he flashes a dimpled grin. “Thanks so much, kid. I needed some breakfast.”

 

Adriana furrows her brow and drops the basket in excitement, “Snowball!”

 

“Adriana!” Trini exclaims as her child ducks around Mateo to rush into the house. “Mateo, I am so sorry. She’s normally…”

 

“It’s okay, Trini.” Mateo shrugs. “She’s my niece and you’re my sister. And this is mom and dad’s house and they’d kill me if I slammed the door in your face. Plus Snowball could use some love.”

 

And love is exactly what Adriana is smothering the dog with.

 

“Something tells me that pulling her away would just be cruel.” Mateo laughs as he glances back the German Shepard and girl.

 

“This is what I’ve been avoiding,” Trini sighs. “She has been begging me for another dog ever since we met Gibby at the dog park.”

 

“Gibby?” Mateo repeats.

 

Trini rolls her eyes, “I know, right?”

 

Mateo pauses for a moment, “Do you uh want to come in? Mom and dad already left for work, Alec is still passed out upstairs, and I was just about to make some coffee.”

 

“I…”

 

“It’s a cup of coffee, Trini.” Mateo chuckles.

 

Trini can’t help but hesitate, she isn’t used to it. She knows her brother is forcing every smile and laugh, and she doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. It just feels so weird, how detached they are. For the last four and a half years, everything has always been about her daughter. She wouldn’t trade a moment with Adriana for anything, but she can’t help but feel her relief rise at the idea of spending time with Mateo. Finally, Trini nods and trails Mateo into the familiar house where Adriana is sprawled on the floor with a dog laying in her lap.

 

“So, you still take your coffee with brown sugar?”

 

Trini rolls her eyes, “I do.”

 

“Weirdo.”

 

Trini watches Mateo move easily through the kitchen and it reminds her of what once was. She can remember being younger and dancing with the twins as they got ready for school, she remembers burning toast and spilling juice, and she remembers the late nights of sneaking down to find ice cream. But now, this is all different; this isn’t the same kitchen they grew up in, and Mateo isn’t eight and watching her with bright eyes. Trini snaps out of her thought as a steaming mug of coffee is placed in front of her and she is met with a dimpled grin that she easily returns.

 

“Milk?”

 

Trini nods, “Please.”

 

“Whoa.” Mateo smirks as Trini dumps clumps of brown sugar into her mug. “Uh, you want some coffee with all of that sugar? I don’t remember you ever putting sugar in your coffee.”

 

“Between the office and Adriana, I need as much sugar and caffeine as I can get.” Trini scoffs as she taps her spoon on the mouth of her mug.

 

Mateo smirks against his mug, “Trini Gomez running low on fumes?”

 

“I have a four-year-old, and I’m an on call vet! What do you expect?” Trini huffs as she squeezes her hands around the green mug. “So, Alec mentioned you guys are looking for an apartment.”

 

“Uh. Yeah.” Mateo nods. “We found a two bedroom close to campus and near a coffee shop. It’s a win, win for me. How uh how are you liking Angel Grove?”

 

“It’s different. It’s definitely taken some time to get used to, but it’s nice. Quiet.” Trini hums, and she pauses for a moment to take a sip of her warm coffee. “I’m glad I’m here though. Georgia was great, but it wasn’t home.”

 

Mateo rolls his eyes, “You stayed long enough, you could’ve made it your home.”

 

“Mateo,” Trini sighs. “Please don’t do that. You know I couldn’t just up and leave with you guys. I had too much on my plate. I was trying to balance my job with taking care of…”

 

“Adriana. Yes, I know. That’s the same excuse you gave every time you bailed on coming down here to visit.” Mateo snaps. “But I guess it’s whatever, right? You’re here now.”

 

Trini winces at the anger in his tone, “I am here, and I’m not going anywhere. So, when you decide to stop acting like a dick and talk to me like a grown man then I guess we can sort this out.”

 

“Mommy!”

 

Whatever has started between them ends as the reason for their argument attempts to scramble into Trini’s lap. A smile spreads across her face as she pulls Adriana up and presses a kiss to the side of her head, and the little girl immediately returns it with a kiss of her own. Across from them, Mateo watches on with a look of annoyance that he is quick to hide behind the rim of his mug.

 

“Can we get a new doggy?” Adriana chirps.

 

Trini ruffles her fingers through soft hair with a small smile, “Maybe someday, princess. For now, how about you just play with Frog?”

 

“Okay.” Adriana nods with a pout. “I get down?”

 

“We actually need to go, babe. Mommy has to go to work soon and you have preschool.” Trini reminds her as she stands. “Enjoy your cookies.”

 

“Whatever.” Mateo mumbles.

 

Trini knows it’s just a word. And she shouldn’t let it hurt her, but somehow it still does.

 

-

 

Adriana bounces on her mattress, “Five little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head. Mommy called the doctor and the doctor said, no more monkeys on the bed!”

 

Trini pauses in the doorway of Adriana’s bedroom and watches the little girl who holds every piece of her heart. It’s been a few days since her visit with Mateo and so far he hasn’t reached out, at least that what her phone reminds her every time she obsessively checks it. But Trini tries to shake it off, she has more important things to focus on like the child that is currently bouncing around with her arms waving in the air.

 

“Well, someone is having fun.” Trini smirks as she leans against the doorway, and Adriana giggles as she drops onto her knees. “What are you doing bouncing on the bed?”

 

“I’m bored.” Adriana shrugs.

 

Trini opens her arms and her daughter slides off the bed and runs to slam into her side, “Well, Auntie Tommy is downstairs making dinner with Jason so you’ll have something to do soon.”

 

“Did you save any doggies today?” Adriana asks as she presses a kiss to Trini’s hipbone and looks up at her with wide eyes. “Or turtles?”

 

“I fixed a kitten’s paw today, and I made a dog feel all better after he ate some bad food.” Trini hums as she scoops Adriana up. “How about you? Did you have a good day at daycare?”

 

“Yeah! We painted with our fingers.” Adriana nods as she strings her arms around Trini’s neck. “And Auntie Tommy read a book about a princess and her most favoritest unicorn.”

 

Trini smiles as she carries Adriana to the bed and collapses on the mattress with her, “Oh yeah? Wanna tell me all about it?”

 

“No. I wanna tell a story about rainbows and puppies. Oh! And a princess.” Adriana beams, and she struggles onto her knees as Trini lays down. “She falls in love with a princess!”

 

Trini tilts her head, “Oh?”

 

“Uh huh. Like you! You like princesses, right?”

 

“I do.” Trini hums.

 

“And it’s okay to?”

 

“Of course, princess. Love is love. A princess can fall in love with a princess or a prince. Whatever makes her happy.” Trini assures her. “Who told you all about this stuff?”

 

Adriana shrugs weakly, “Auntie Tummy tolds Jason you has to find love someday. She says it’s gonna be with a girl.”

 

“Well, that _is_ the plan.” Trini chuckles, and Adriana dances on her knees as she claps her hands. “So, how about that story?”

 

Adriana brightens and begins to tell her mother of a very confusing adventure that involves a princess, a piece of toast, and a woman who lived underneath the bridge. But, in Adriana’s words, she totally isn’t a troll or anything scary. By the time she finishes, Trini has drifted off and the little girl giggles as she slides off the bed and scurries off to thump down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, little worm. Where’s your mom?” Tommy asks.

 

“She went to sleep.” Adriana sighs as she scrambles onto a chair and watches the two prepare dinner. “I told her the bestest story.”

 

“You sure it was your best work? She did fall asleep, kid.” Jason points out, and Adriana simply sticks her tongue out at him.

 

“Hey, don’t tease this angel.” Tommy chuckles as she looks between the pair. “Don’t upset her, Jace. She’s perfect and I won’t allow your teasing to ruin any of that.”

 

“Hey, she started it!” Jason huffs.

 

Adriana giggles as Tommy sets a juice box in front of her, “Thank you, Auntie Tummy.”

 

“Such a well mannered girl, she definitely has learned that from me.” Tommy teases as she brushes hair from Adriana’s forehead and leaves a quick kiss there. “So, have you heard from any of your friends?”

 

“No.” Jason mumbles as his smile falls and he turns back to chopping at an onion. “I mean, Billy has texted me a few times but I’m not surprised. Billy is a good dude, he wants me to come home.”

 

“And that Zack guy?” Tommy hums.

 

Jason looks to her as she slides up beside him, “He won’t text me till Kim does. Kimberly and I are best friends but those two are attached at the hip. Kinda like you and Trini.”

 

“So, this Kimberly,” Tommy begins in a hesitant, small voice. “What’s she like? Is she a decent human underneath all that ice?”

 

“She is. She’s...great. She’d give you the shirt off her back if you asked for it, and she’s brilliant.” Jason gushes. “She just gets scared and reckless every now and then, hence the reason why I was homeless.”

 

Tommy nods, “Does she like Trini?”

 

“She does.” Jason laughs. “She _really_ does. Kim and I have always had the same taste in girls, and if someone is interested in me instead of her then she bows out gracefully. But with Trini? No. Kim is completely hooked.”

 

“Who’s Kim?” Adriana demands.

 

Tommy looks back at the child, “One of Jason’s friends.”

 

“Is she nice?”

 

“Yeah, she is.” Jason grins. “She had a bit of a rough time when she was growing up, but she came out of it nicer and stronger.”

 

Adriana scrunches her nose, “Too many words.”

 

“Yeah, Jace. She’s four.” Tommy reminds him with an amused laugh. “Ade, Kim is nice but she made your mom a little sad.”

 

“She made mommy sad?” Adriana frowns.

 

“Only for a little bit.” Jason cuts in with a slight defensive tone. “I think that your mom would really like her. Something tells me that she’d make your mom smile a bunch.”

 

“I like mommy’s smile.” Adriana beams, and she immediately perks up in her seat. “Auntie Tummy, is Kim gonna be mommy’s princess?”

 

Tommy swaps a glance with Jason, “I don’t know, little worm.”

 

“Well, if she makes her smile then she should be. Mommy likes to smile.” Adriana shrugs as she slurps at her juice. “Can I go watch TV?”

 

“Yeah, but just until dinner is ready.” Tommy nods, her gaze tracks Adriana before she looks af Jason with wide eyes. “Did we basically just try to sell the idea of Kimberly to a four-year-old?”

 

“I’m ashamed to admit it, but we did. She seems to like the idea of her.” Jason points out with an encouraging smile. “Good sign, right?”

 

“I guess.” Tommy scowls.

 

“Look, when Kim and I work out our differences then she’s going to pursue Trini. I really meant it when I said she likes her.” Jason admits as he sets his knife aside. “You think that it will be okay?”

 

“We’re talking in hypotheticals, babe.” Tommy reminds him. “We’ll see what happens, alright? Trini is my heart and I don’t want to see her hurting.”

 

“So, we should just let fate lead the way?” Jason asks as he arches an eyebrow, and his arms wrap around Tommy as she nods slowly. “Fine. Let’s just hope for the best.”

 

Tommy leans into him, “I will. Trini deserves it.”

 

-

 

Trini has been avoiding the record store.

 

She wanders through the town, but she always skips over the store. But on a cool Thursday morning, Trini finds herself mindlessly walking in and beginning to mill around the open space. It’s a beautiful set up, and Trini can tell a lot of heart and hard work has gone into making it into what it is. Her fingers run over the spread of vinyls as she eyes them and settles on alternative rock, she bobs her head along to the music as she flicks through the options and pauses to scan one over.

 

“That’s a damn good album.”

 

Trini tenses, “Yeah. I have it.”

 

“Wallfowers is a pretty talented group.”

 

“They are.” Trini nods, and she quickly let’s the vinyls fall back into place as she turns. “Ask me what you really want to ask.”

 

Kimberly drops her gaze, “How is he?”

 

“He’s doing okay. Really good.” Trini replies. “He’s really busy with school, but he’s making time for other stuff. He’s supposed to look at apartments next weekend, he’s looking to move a few floors away from my best friend...well, my best friend who is now his girlfriend.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Trini runs her gaze over Kimberly, “You okay?”

 

“Why do you care?” Kimberly scoffs.

 

“Look, can you just drop the act?” Trini snaps, and dark eyes quickly snap to her. “I’m not buying this bad girl persona, Kimberly. Jason talks about you and the guys all the time, I know about the softies that rest underneath those hard shells.”

 

Kimberly hesitates for a moment, “I know I haven’t been the nicest…”

 

“Understatement of the year.” Trini hums.

 

“Alright, alright.” Kimberly sighs, and she can’t fight the small smile that tugs at her lips. “I know I came off as cold and cocky, but you came along and you fucking flipped my world upside down.”

 

“I didn’t mean for Jason…”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Kimberly cuts in. “You are the first woman who has made me feel like. I was so mad at Jason because I saw him with you, it wasn’t that he was with you...it was that _I_ wasn’t.”

 

“Kimberly,” Trini whispers. “We barely know each other.”

 

“I know. And that’s why I keep trying to push you into the back of my head, to convince myself that I’m mad at you. But I’m not.” Kimberly scoffs. “I’m not because my jealousy caused an amazing friendship to end, and you stepped up and took care of Jason while l wallowed in self pity.”

 

“Your friendship with Jason isn’t over.” Trini murmurs, and her heart warms at Kimberly’s excited grin. “He loves you, Kim. You guys are his best friends and he understands that you all needed some time apart. He’s waiting for you to make the first move.”

 

“He’s too good.” Kimberly chuckles. “He has the biggest heart and has protected us through everything. And how do I repay him? I kicked him out of our apartment.”

 

“You can fix what’s broken, Kimberly.” Trini soothes as she tilts her head. “It may take some time, but you can fix this.”

 

“You think?” Kimberly whispers.

 

“I know.” Trini nods, and her eyes dance over Kimberly as she sighs. “I like this version of you, you seem...comfortable.”

 

“You make it easy to be like this.” Kimberly admits with a scoff of disbelief. “You’re in my head, Trini. All the time and I want to get to know you.”

 

Trini licks her lips nervously, “I’m a mother.”

 

“And I’m a stone cold bitch. Something’s you just can’t change about yourself.” Kimberly teases, and she delights in the sound of Trini’s laugh. “Look, you being a mom doesn’t bother me. It just proves how strong of a person you are.”

 

“Are you sure?” Trini demands. “I saw the way you looked at me in that coffee shop, there was judgment all over your face. Like you said, I’m a mother and I will protect my kid from whatever I feel is a threat.”

 

Kimberly holds her hands up in surrender, “I made a mistake, okay? I can be impulsive, and sometimes I’m self centered. I wasn’t trying to judge you, I was trying to protect you.”

 

Trini narrows her eyes, “From what?”

 

“From me.” Kimberly replies. “I-I’m not the best person. I can be selfish, closed off, rude, and when I’m mad I don’t give a fuck if whatever I say hurts someone’s feelings.”

 

“I think everybody has those qualities.”

 

Kimberly smiles softly, “I can see why you and Jason get along so well. You two are too good for this awful world.”

 

“You learn to find the good in things when you go through tough shit.” Trini shrugs, and she glances over her shoulder as a group piles into the record store. “I should probably get going.”

 

Kimberly pouts slightly, “Okay.”

 

“I’ll see you around.” Trini assures her.

 

“Friends?” Kimberly asks as she offers her hand.

 

Trini glances to it slowly, “Make up with Jason, fix what you broke and _then_ you and I can talk about being friends.”

 

“Consider it done.” Kimberly smiles. “And thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

“For making me take a look in the mirror and see that I’m not fond of my reflection.” Kimberly replies, and she backs away with a small grin. “I’ll see you around, Trini.”

 

“Yeah.” Trini smiles. “See you.”

 

-

 

“And she is down.”

 

Jason glances over the back of the couch, “Already?”

 

“Yeah. I think our adventure in the mines really wore her out.” Trini chuckles as she accepts a glass of wine from Tommy. “So, should I leave you two or can I join you?”

 

“Come here.” Tommy orders, and Trini beams happily as she drops beside her. “We were just talking about Adriana when she was a baby.”

 

“Oh? Do tell.” Trini smiles.

 

“She was telling me about how she was with you when you went into labor.” Jason smirks, and Trini immediately flushes. “She told me you chunked a hospital Bible at her face.”

 

Trini rolls her eyes, “It was the closest thing within reaching distance. I was getting sick of her telling me to breathe. _And_ she almost made me choke on ice chips.”

 

“How does one choke on ice?” Jason frowns.

 

“You’d be surprised.” Trini grumbles.

 

“I kinda wish I knew you guys back then.” Jason hums as he reaches to carefully tangle his fingers with Tommy’s. “I bet you guys were just as awesome as you are now.”

 

Tommy glances nervously to Trini, “Not exactly.”

 

“Far from it.” Trini mumbles into her wine glass.

 

Jason looks between them slowly, “Why does it feel like this room dropped about sixty degrees? What happened to you guys?”

 

“My mom skipped town when I was two and my dad was a drunk.” Tommy begins in a slow, far away tone. “He drank his way through every dime we had and we ended up on the streets. He was dead by the time I was sixteen and that left me to fend for myself.”

 

“Fuck. That is...horrible.” Jason frowns.

 

“Yeah. I learned to survive.” Tommy sighs as she gives Jason’s hand a firm squeeze. “I met Trini in a woman’s support group a few months later, she was about two months pregnant.”

 

Trini takes a long sip of wine as she looks away from the pair, “Two months pregnant and terrified of everything.”

 

“Women’s support group?” Jason asks softly. “So, you were there because you got pregnant? Where was Adriana’s father?”

 

“Look, I didn’t _want_ to have sex.” Trini whispers, and she sees the realization appear on Jason’s face. “It was at a party and he slipped something in my drink. I’m one of the lucky ones though, my rapist is actually rotting away in prison.”

 

“He’s fucking _lucky_.” Jason snarls, and Trini blinks in shock. “If I could get my hands on that guy, I swear I would rip him apart.”

 

“Get in line.” Tommy scoffs.

 

“Fuck, Trini. I’m so sorry.” Jason breathes out.

 

Trini chuckles weakly, “You learn to live with it. It isn’t easy, but you put things behind you day by day. I just look at Adriana and I remind myself that sometimes horrible things give you amazing results.”

 

“Damn, Trini. If I wasn’t in awe of you before.” Jason scoffs with a look of disbelief. “You have it so together, and you’re an awesome mom. You completely amaze me, dude.”

 

Trini nods, “All in a day’s work.”

 

“How did you do it?” Jason asks in a soft voice.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Work through all of that.” Jason whispers.

 

Trini licks her lips nervously, “It wasn’t easy. I just wanted to put it behind me. I mean, it didn’t happen overnight but I finally got there. I finally realized that I could do it, that I could live through this without living in fear.”

 

“I wish there was a way I could’ve stopped that from happening to you.” Jason whispers through a mouthful of beer.

 

“But then I wouldn’t have my daughter.” Trini reminds him as she stands. “I’m gonna go get some more wine.”

 

Jason watches her to go, “Did I say something?”

 

“She doesn’t really like talking about it. She says she did enough talking in group.” Tommy explains as she rests her head on Jason’s shoulder. “Give her time, she might open up to you again.”

 

“Till then, I’ll be her silent supporter.” Jason grins.

 

“You’re something else, Scott.” Tommy chuckles, and his lashes flutter as her lips press against his racing pulse. “I’m lucky I nabbed you before anyone else could.”

 

Jason presses a kiss to her head, “No one stands a chance against you.”

 

The pair fall silent as they sit in the dim light living room and enjoy the peacefulness of the evening. Jason can feel his eyes growing heavy as Tommy curls into him; he has made it through another seven successful days with the Gomez girls and he aches every time he thinks about how he’ll eventually be leaving them for his own space. But the ache lessens as he reminds himself that Tommy will be closer, that the woman he is falling so hard for will only be a short elevator ride away.

 

Just as his heavy eyes close, the vibration of his phone scares him back to reality and he fumbles for it before he feels his breath leave him in a harsh gasp. His fingers shake as he unlocks the device and stares at the screen with wide, excited eyes. It only takes a moment for Tommy to pick up on his mood as she lifts her head from his shoulder and looks to him curiously.

 

“Did your quiz grades get posted?” Tommy chuckles.

 

“No. It’s a text.”

 

“Oh.” Tommy frowns. “From who?”

 

Jason turns his phone to her with wide eyes, “Kim.”

 

**Kimmy: You were right. It’s time to grow up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very Trini centric, and the next chapter will be all about Kimberly...and then everything collides. As for Tommy and Jason...well, they're gonna have a story of their own on the sidelines.


	6. i'm not perfect (but i keep trying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of drug use.

“So, you just...texted him?”

 

Kimberly nods, “Uh huh.”

 

“And he said cool?” Zack frowns.

 

“Yup. I wasn’t even expecting _that_ much of a response.” Kimberly admits as she pours milk into her bowl of cereal. “I miss him, Z. It’s like a piece of us has floated away.”

 

“I’m not going to argue.” Zack assures her as he points his spoon at her. “But are you reconciling with him because you want to or because you know it’s gonna make things better with Trini.”

 

“He’s been my best friend for years.  _Our_ best friend. Of course I want to fix this.” Kimberly scoffs, but Zack sees the flush on her cheeks. “And if him forgiving me helps things with Trini...well, then I’m not going to complain.”

 

Zack smacks on his cereal, “You’re horrible.”

 

“I am.” Kimberly nods, and her amusement dies away as she pushes at her corn flakes. “He has a girlfriend.”

 

“I saw. He’s been plastering her all over his Instagram, and his Spotify playlist has gone from a DJ’s set list to something straight out of a Nicholas Spark’s movie.” Zack grumbles. “She’s hot. He landed a good one.”

 

“Yeah.” Kimberly frowns. “It just...it surprised me. We’ve always been single, all of us. I mean, Jason and I dated for a hot second but we’ve always just relied on each other.”

 

“All part of us growing up.” Zack shrugs as he lifts his bowl to his mouth. “And that’s what you want to do, right? Grow up?”

 

“I do. I am. _We_ are.” Kimberly assures him. “It’s just a weird feeling. After what happened with my parents, growing up just didn’t seem worth it. Not like they’re going to be around to see it.”

 

Zack lowers his bowl slowly, “You good?”

 

“I’m fine.” Kimberly murmurs as she throws a quick glance to the clock. “I’ve gotta go open the shop, clean up breakfast!”

 

“Wait, no! You didn’t even eat!” Zack whines.

 

Kimberly blows him a kiss, “See ya.”

 

“You suck.”

 

Kimberly slips out of the apartment and feels the amusement die away as a burning pit of _something_ brews low in her stomach. She’s felt this way since she texted Jason, and she knows it won’t be going away until her best friend is back in her life. And Kimberly will wait; her parents always taught her that you wait for good things, and that is exactly what she is going to do.

 

-

 

Kimberly tells herself one more party won’t hurt. A few shots won’t ruin her plans. A pop of ecstasy as a way to say goodbye. But bedding the hottest blonde she can find? The hot blonde who is wiping a white substance off her nose and beaming? Well, Kimberly isn’t sure it’s a great idea. But she does it anyway. She flirts and giggles as the woman, Caroline, plays along with glassy eyes and a wide smile on her face. And just like that it takes a line, and then she is slowly guiding the blonde up to the first empty room she can find.

 

It starts off great, and Kimberly can’t keep her hands to herself but it quickly nosedives when she sees brown eyes that are a little too familiar. And just like that, she crumbles. She isn’t sure what she says, but Caroline takes it all in stride as she distracts Kimberly with kisses and bites along her neck. She tries to fade into the touch, but the thought of another brown eyed beauty pulls her back from the brink time and time again.

 

“You are so hot.” Caroline moans.

 

Kimberly pulls Caroline’s jacket off, “You too. I...fuck, don’t bite too hard...I know this girl who is _so_ hot. You wouldn’t believe it.”

 

“Oh?” Caroline hums.

 

“H-Her name is Trini.” Kimberly hiccups.

 

Caroline easily pushes Kimberly onto the bed, “I think I heard that name come out of your mouth when I bit your shoulder.”

 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Kimberly mumbles as she struggles to free herself from her own jacket. “I was kinda pretending it was her.”

 

“Should I be offended?” Caroline snorts.

 

“Nah. B-But also yes. I like her a whole bunch. She’s beautiful, so beautiful.” Kimberly slurs, and she watches with hazy eyes as Caroline pulls her shirt over her head. “She’s so beautiful, y’know?”

 

Caroline nods in amusement as she crawls to straddle Kimberly, “So you’ve said.”

 

“I just...I like her. I don’t know why.” Kimberly pouts, and her hand fumbles lazily with the clasps of Caroline’s bra. “She has a kid. I mean, I’m not ready for that kind of thing.”

 

“Well, why are you thinking so far in advance? You guys are just friends right?” Caroline frowns as she stares down at Kimberly.

 

“Friends?” Kimberly snorts. “Not really.”

 

“Well, then what are you?” Caroline laughs.

 

“Something in between a could be and a never gonna fucking happen.” Kimberly sighs. “She’s just so great. I-I’ve never met someone like her, and I just wanna kiss her forever.”

 

“Forever is a long time.” Caroline warns.

 

Kimberly shrugs, “I dunno, sounds like a good time to me.”

 

“Kim, how about we don’t do this?” Caroline offers as she pushes Kimberly’s hands away. “I’m clearly not who you’re looking for.”

 

“But you’re pretty…”

 

Caroline smiles, “I appreciate that, but I’m also not this Trini girl you’ve been talking about. _She_ is who you want, don’t fuck it all up by screwing some random girl at a party.”

 

Kimberly pouts as she flops back on the bed, “But I’m horny.”

 

“You’ve got a hand.” Caroline smirks as she slides off the bed to find her shirt. “I hope it all works out for you, Kim. Trini sounds like an awesome girl, don’t give up on her.”

 

“I won’t.” Kimberly whispers. “T-Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Caroline nods. “Good night.”

 

Kimberly passes out on the bed long before the door closes behind Caroline; and her dreams are filled with Trini’s smile and her hand reaching out only to catch empty air.

 

-

 

Kimberly hears him before she sees him.

 

The cool air of the evening whips around her as she jogs through the park, and she skids to a stop as she looks towards the playground. It takes her a minute to realize that she is watching Jason swing happily beside an adorable little girl. He looks so happy, so carefree. Kimberly watches them with a limp smile and a heavy heart, and eventually she gives into her urge to cross the park to stop before them; she almost feels bad for popping his little happy bubble as he frowns at the sight of her.

 

“Hey.” Kimberly whispers.

 

Jason drags himself to a stop, “Hey.”

 

“Nice nails.” Kimberly snorts as she nods to his sparkly purple painted fingernails. “Did you finally decide to get a manicure?”

 

“That’s what happens when it’s three against one. Manicures won over fight night.” Jason shrugs, and he turns his head to smile at Adriana. “Ready to jump out, kiddo?”

 

“I’ma fly!”

 

Jason laughs as he manages to catch the child from her jump as she grins up at him, “You got some serious air on that one. Hey, come say hi to my friend. Her name is Kimberly.”

 

“You’re Kim!” Adriana beams as Jason sets her down.

 

Kimberly nods slowly, “Uh. Yeah. Adriana, right?”

 

“Adriana Tomsin Gomez.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Kimberly smiles, and the child bounces on her toes in excitement. “Are you having fun?”

 

“Yeah. Jason is the bestest swinger. Besides mommy.” Adriana chirps, and her brow furrows as she stares up at Kimberly. “Are you gonna be my mommy’s princess?”

 

Kimberly chokes on a breath, “Huh?”

 

“You’re mommy’s princess!” Adriana squeaks. “I heard Auntie Tummy say so and she says she’s never ever wrong. You’re mommy’s princess and she’s gonna love you forever.”

 

Jason rubs awkwardly at the back of her head, “I uh don’t know why she decided it’d be a good idea to tell you something like that.”

 

“Cause it’s bad to lie.” Adriana huffs.

 

“Yeah, Jace,” Kimberly smirks. “It’s bad to lie.”

 

“So, are you?” Adriana demands.

 

“Well, I hope so.” Kimberly sighs as she looks down into wide brown eyes. “Being your mom’s princess would be an honor.”

 

“Cool. Jason!” Adriana squeals. “Up?”

 

“Up there?” Jason asks, and Adriana smiles as he picks her up to place her on the stairs. “Don’t go down the slide without telling me, okay? I need to be at the bottom so you don’t fall.”

 

“M’kay, Jason.” Adriana beams.

 

“You’re good with her.” Kimberly notes.

 

“She’s a good kid.” Jason shrugs as he keeps a close eye on Adriana. “I uh never really thought I’d be a good babysitter, but Trini has finally started to let me take her to the park by myself.”

 

“That’s fun.” Kimberly nods, and she bites nervously at her lip as she watches him. “So, how have you been? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m great.” Jason assures her. “School is going great, I’ve been helping Trini’s dad at the pharmacy, and I’ve made myself a brand new tiny best friend. And by that, I mean Trini.”

 

“She is really tiny.” Kimberly chuckles.

 

“ _So_ tiny.”

 

Silence falls between them, and it grows slightly uncomfortable as they both watch Adriana crawl through the play structure and giggle to herself. Kimberly looks at her best friend and sees a smile on his face, sees the way his blue eyes shine, and she knows he’s happy. It practically radiates off him. And it makes her burn, it lights a fire deep in her gut that she has to quell with a hard swallow; she has no right to be upset, she caused this.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kimberly whispers.

 

Jason turns his head to stare at her, “Huh?”

 

“I’m sorry. For all of it. I-I threw you on the streets, I turned my back on you. I’m _so_ sorry, Jace. I don’t know why I did that.” Kimberly murmurs. “I just thought that…”

 

“You were jealous.” Jason cuts in, and Kimberly knows he’s holding back his own anger as he crosses his arms. “You saw me with Trini, and you jumped to conclusions. Just like you always do, Kimberly.”

 

“I…”

 

“I’m not going to argue you in front of Adriana. She isn’t big on yelling.” Jason sighs as he subtly lowers his voice. “I could’ve just told you, Kim. If you would’ve given me a second, I would’ve explained all of it to you.”

 

Kimberly flushes, “Trini isn’t mine, Jason. I don’t have a reason to be jealous.”

 

“Yeah, but you want her to be.” Jason shrugs, and a certain fondness slips into her tone. “And you know what? You have a chance, Kim. Somehow you still have a chance with her.”

 

Kimberly can’t deny that her heart goes crazy at his words, and she tries to hide the smile that threatens to spread across her face. She isn’t sure how or _why_ , but Trini has her tongue tied. She has her tripping over her words. She has her terrified. And the most terrifying part of it is that Kimberly loves every single crazy moment of it.

 

“And our friendship?” Kimberly asks. “Is there a chance to fix it?”

 

Jason spares her a glance, “I’d like to think so.”

 

And for Kimberly, those words are enough.

 

“I really need to get going.” Jason sighs as he looks down at his phone. “Trini is going to be home soon from work, and I promised her that Adriana and I would stop and grab some pizza.”

 

Kimberly nods sadly, “It was good seeing you.”

 

“You too.” Jason smiles. “So, we should catch up, Kim. Coffee at Java Grove soon?”

 

Kimberly simply nods in excitement as she waves at him once more and backs away to jog down the pathway. She pauses a few feet away and watches Jason scoop Adriana up and throw her over his shoulder while they both laugh. Part of her burns with envy, but a larger part is warmed with relief; her best friend is safe, he’s _happy,_ and that’s all she wants for him.

 

-

 

“Kim, did you hear me?”

 

Kimberly blinks towards Billy, “Hm?”

 

“I told you she wasn’t listening.” Billy chirps as he flashes Zack a shrug. “Zack is trying to decide if he wants to wear black tonight.”

 

“You always wear black.” Kimberly snorts.

 

“Hey, sometimes I wear green.” Zack huffs with a look of displeasure. “I just wanna know if I should wear a tank top or a v-neck. What kind of party is this? Is there going to be a pool?”

 

“Don’t know.” Kimberly shrugs. “Caroline invited me.”

 

Zack pauses, “Like, your hookup from two weeks ago Caroline?”

 

“That would be her.” Kimberly nods.

 

“Uh, you sure that’s a good idea? You said she was doing a line when you met her.” Zack points out in a slow, hesitant tone. “Something tells me you’re gonna be playing with fire with that one.”

 

“She’s harmless.” Kimberly scoffs. “And it’s not like we have the right to judge her, we’ve all done a line once or twice.”

 

Billy immediately raises his hand, “I haven’t!”

 

“That’s because you’re perfect, dude.” Zack replies as he gives Billy a playful wink. “Kim, on the other hand, is being an idiot.”

 

“What? How am I being an idiot?”

 

“We literally just talked about you growing up, Kim. And the same night as that conversation, you went out and got plastered.” Zack sighs, and Kimberly hates the disappointment on his face. “I thought we agreed we were done doing that.”

 

“It was _one_ party, Zack.” Kimberly snaps. “One party is going to throw me off discourse. I promised you and myself that I was done, I have every intention to quit. But you can’t expect me to go cold turkey.”

 

“That’s exactly what I expect.” Zack scowls.

 

Billy nods eagerly, “We did expect it.”

 

“Oh my God.” Kimberly groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “You guys sound just like my parents. Shut _up_.”

 

Billy furrows his brow, “We just want to help.”

 

“I don’t _need_ your help.” Kimberly growls.

 

“Hey, don’t talk to him like that.” Zack scowls, and Kimberly immediately softens. “Kim, we’re just saying that you wanted to grow up. And part of growing up is saying no.”

 

“Zack, I don’t want to hear this.” Kimberly sneers as she runs a hand through her messy hair. “I spent _years_ getting it from my parents, I don’t need it from my best friends.”

 

“So, we’re just supposed to sit back and watch you self destruct?” Zack demands. “We’re supposed to pick up the pieces like we did two years ago? We’re supposed to sit in another hospital waiting room while you get treated for ODing? Tell us, Kim. Tell us how we’re supposed to do exactly what your parents did to you.”

 

“Don’t.” Kimberly hisses.

 

“Kim,” Billy begins in a slow tone. “I-I know you don’t like to talk about it, but I think you’re using some of the anger you have left over from your parents on us. And that isn’t fair.”

 

Kimberly falters, “I…”

 

“I think Billy is right.” Zack nods. “Dude, it’s been years. You’ve gotta move on from it. I know it sucks that they cut you out, but you’re not seventeen anymore. There’s no one’s attention that you need to fight for.”

 

Kimberly flashes him a glare, “They’re not exactly _here_ to give me attention, are they?”

 

“Kim, I didn’t mean…” Zack trails off as he rubs at the back of his head. “I just mean that all this partying started because you wanted to get a rise out of your folks. And you did.”

 

“I-I just wanted them to see me.” Kimberly mumbles as she gives a hard swallow. “I wanted them to see how much I was struggling, how I was drowning, and they did nothing to stop it. They just kicked me out and left me to fend for myself.”

 

“Kim…”

 

“I don’t really want to talk about this.” Kimberly snaps as she stands from the couch. “You guys still up for that party?”

 

Zack shakes his head in annoyance, “Kim, you can’t drown yourself in liquor trying to get over all this shit. How many times do we need to tell you that it won’t change anything? It won’t bring your parents back, Kim. They’re gone.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Kimberly repeats.

 

“You never wanna talk about it.” Billy murmurs.

 

Kimberly sneers, “Then shouldn’t that be a clue?”

 

“You know, I don’t think I’m up for a party tonight. I think I’m just gonna catch up on some Netflix and hang out here.” Zack grumbles. “Billy, you wanna stay with me?”

 

“Can we watch documentaries?” Billy demands.

 

“As many as you want, dude.”

 

Kimberly rolls her eyes as she watches them turn away from her, and she instead stomps off to her room. She tries to get dressed, tries to pretend she’s in the mood to go out, but she can’t. Instead she digs out a worn shoebox and flips open the lid to stare down at the contents of it. As she digs through the notes, stupid drawings, postcards, a lock of her baby hair, ticket stubs, her dad’s old hat, and stacks of pictures she finds what she’s looking for. A lone tear trails down her cheek as she picks up the snapshot image of a younger version of herself hanging off her father while her mother pressed a kiss to her cheek.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kimberly whimpers. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Kimberly doesn’t go out that night, it’s the first time in a long time that spends the night alone. And to her surprise, it feels right

 

-

 

Kimberly watches the coffee shop door with eager eyes; it’s been three weeks since her run in with Jason and finally texted her asking if she wanted to meet up. So, here she is. She feels that rush of excitement, the same excitement she gets when she enters a party, but this one leaves her warm. This one she embraces because this is the moment when she’s going to make things right with Jason, she’s going to fix what she shattered.

 

Growing up, it was always the two of them against the world. They were inseparable. As they got older, nothing really changed; they took care of each when they were drunk, they sided with each other in every argument, they pretended to be each other’s significant other when they wanted to get away from people, and they shared _everything_ with each other. And every day, since the moment Jason walked out of their apartment, Kimberly kicks herself for driving him away like that.

 

“Someone is deep in thought.”

 

Kimberly looks up with wide eyes, “Hey!”

 

The second she is up and wraps her arms around him, she feels a little bit safer. A little closer to feeling like herself again. For a moment, they simply stand their in a tight in embrace before he pulls away and gestures for her to sit. And then the awkward tension fills the air, unsaid words linger around them, and Kimberly chokes on things to say as she watches him fidget.

 

“So...Tommy?”

 

Jason looks up with wide eyes, “What about her?”

 

“Tell me about her.” Kimberly chuckles.

 

“Oh. Uh, she’s great.” Jason nods as he rubs at the back of his neck.

 

“That’s it? She’s just great?” Kimberly teases, and she can see Jason loosen slightly. “Don’t give me that shit, Scott. Tell me about this _great_ woman who finally tamed you.”

 

“She’s amazing, Kim.” Jason admits after a breath of silence. “She makes me laugh so hard my stomach hurts, and I can’t stop smiling when I’m around her. I can’t wait for you to meet her, you guys are going to hit it off right away.”

 

Kimberly winces, “I don’t know about that.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I haven’t exactly treated her best friend with the respect she deserves.” Kimberly reminds him, and Jason stiffens once more. “So, I’ll understand if she isn’t warm and fuzzy the first time we meet.”

 

Jason glances down, “I’m going to get some coffee.”

 

Kimberly doesn’t get another word in as he stands and disappears into the long line of people. She wonders what she said wrong, what line she crossed. She’s always been notorious for having a terrible case of foot in the mouth syndrome, and Jason has always been the one to call her on it or safe her from the utter embarrassment. But this time? This time Jason is the one being dealt it, and she isn’t sure what it is she needs to say to make things alright again.

 

“Hey. Sorry. Just needed a second.” Jason admits as he joins Kimberly a few minutes later. “I had to get my thoughts together.”

 

Kimberly frowns in confusion, “About what?”

 

“I’m trying to figure out if you want me back in your life because you miss me or because you think it’ll make things better with Trini.” Jason sighs. “Just be honest with me, Kim.”

 

“Jace,” Kimberly scoffs. “You know me better than that, I’m selfish but I’m not that cruel. I love you, and I miss you. I just want you to come home, I want to fix this and…”

 

Jason holds up a hand, “Come home?”

 

“Yeah. The guys miss you, and I need my Scrabble partner back. I lost to Billy by seventy eight points, Jace. He still won’t let it go.” Kimberly grumbles, and Jason chuckles with a roll of his eyes. “So yeah, I need you to come home.”

 

“Kim, I’m not…” Jason trails off as he blows out a strong breath. “I’m not moving back into the apartment. Moving out opened my eyes to a lot of things, and I’ve gained so much.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Hey, I’ll come by and see you guys.” Jason assures her with a soft smile. “I’m just ready to be on my own, y’know? I found a great apartment, and I’ll be able to get in an extra fifteen minutes of sleep instead of racing to school.”

 

Kimberly nods slowly, “That’s good.”

 

“And, as much as I love Adriana, it’ll be nice to not have glittery stickers all over my binders.” Jason chuckles. “Although something tells me she’ll still find a way to sneak a few on.”

 

“Seems like you got it all figured out.” Kimberly hums as she sips her lukewarm coffee. “I’m happy to hear that.”

 

“What about you?” Jason smiles.

 

“I’m good. The shop has been booming, teens are certainly getting back into records.” Kimberly mumbles. “I uh kinda cut down on partying, haven’t been to one in a week or so.”

 

“That’s good, Kim.” Jason beams. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Kimberly simply blinks, “Yeah. Me too.”

 

“You should look into picking up a few classes next semester.” Jason shrugs. “I promise you that you’ll like it. The campus is nice, the professors are great, and I’ve learned _so_ much. I don’t know why I waited so long to go back.”

 

“Might look into it.” Kimberly hums.

 

“You might?” Jason teases. “Come on, all you have to keep you busy is the shop and Billy can definitely keep it going while your in class.”

 

“I said I might.” Kimberly hisses.

 

Jason frowns briefly, “This is exactly what I didn’t want to do…”

 

“Jason, I’m _trying.”_ Kimberly huffs. “You’re just different. Our friendship is different. You have to give me a second to catch up with who you are. I just need a little time, okay?”

 

“Take all the time you need, Kimberly.” Jason whispers as he stands. “I just hope you can see that this version of me is the happiest I’ve ever been. And you can be like this too if you just try.”

 

Kimberly watches as Jason pauses for a moment and then finally leaves, and somehow she feels lighter but there’s a bigger part of her that feels like what they have is gone. So, as light as she feels, she still feels the weight of her guilt wearing her down. And she knows, deep in her heart, that she’ll never be what everyone wants; all she can do is be herself, and hope for the best.


End file.
